Pen Pals
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal transfers to his class? AMUTO
1. Prologue

**Yuki- hey guys! Didn't I tell you that I had a new idea?! Well here it is! Now, some people pm-ed me asking what the story was all about. MUST I WARN YOU! I changed it *smiles sheepishly* yepperz I changed iiiitttt! LAWL anyway! It's like I found an idea within an idea XD so here it is! I hope that it's as popular as Enamored…maybe even more! :O**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**~*Pen Pals*~**

**_Flashback!_**

_"Okay Minna-san, I have a new assignment." the sensei announced. Everyone in the kindergarten class plum looked towards the front of the class, except one little was looking outside the back door of the classroom. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was always isolated from__ everyone in the class except for only his four best friends, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase. _

_"Tsukiyomi-san pay attention!" the sensei scolded. Ikuto made a small sigh as he lazily dragged his eyes to the front. The sensei smiled. "Okay now that I have everyone's attention, I can go further." she said with a smile. Ikuto looked over at Kukai who was chuckling. "You got in trouble." he whispered along with more small chuckles. "Souma-kun..." the sensei scolded. Kukai twitched. "Sorry sensei." he said. When the teacher wasn't paying attention, Kukai poked his tongue out at Ikuto. Ikuto rolled his eyes._

_"Now this assignment is special class, it's worth a whole bunch of your grade." she said happily making Ikuto scoff. "What are we doing?" a little bay named Tadase asked in a small cute voice. The sensei smiled before answering. "We are all sending letters to different people around the country! It's called pen-pals." she said. Nagihiko snapped his head up. "Really? I've heard of those!" he exclaimed with his hand up. Kukai had his head up too. "Me too! It's where you keep chickens!" he exclaimed making everyone looked at him confused. "Uh..no Souma-kun, that's just a pen." she said with a nervous smile._

_Kukai sunk down in his seat embarrassed. Ikuto made a chuckle. "Let me explain what pen-pals are about." the sensei said. "Pen-pals are people that you send letters to that are very far away. It's a way to learn what they do differently than us." she said with the same smile. Kukai nodded. "Now I have a bunch of names and addresses in this hat, and when I call you're name, I want you to come up and pick one out." she said walking over to her desk to get the hat._

_Ikuto sighed. He didn't want to do this. He was just waiting to go home so he could play with his beginner violin that his dad bought him the other day. That's the only thing he was focused on. He wanted to be famous just like his dad. He wanted to be just as good, maybe even better. But ever since his little sister Utau was born, his father we more occupied with her happiness. He didn't really mind though. He actually wanted to learn on his own anyway. Utau was only two years younger than him, and they were close. _

_"Tsukiyomi-san, it's your turn." the sensei said. Ikuto stood up. "Sensei, so we really have to do this?" he asked. The sensei sighed as she pinched her nose. "Yes Tsukiyomi-san, now come and pick your name and address." she said shaking the hat, slightly impatient. Ikuto sighed as he walked slowly to the front of the classroom. All the little girls in the class were saying how cool he was, and was wondering why he never played like a normal._

_It made him cringe. He didn't want to do some dinky pointless assignment. He lazily put his hand in the hat, and pulled out the first name that made contact with his hand. Once he took it out, he shoved it in his pocket, not taking even a look at it. "Well Tsukiyomi-san? Who are you writing?" the sensei asked. Ikuto sighed as he took the small piece of paper out of his pocket, and reading it aloud._

_"Hinamori Amu." he said as he walked to his seat. The sensei smiled. "Make sure to write to her when you get home. I will call your mother to make sure you do it. I know how you get distracted sometimes." she said. Ikuto grimaced as he sat in his seat, looking outside again. Oh how he wanted out of here so badly._

* * *

_After school, Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi were getting ready to walk home together. "Ikuto you've been quiet." Nagihiko said putting on his shoes. Kukai nodded. Kairi adjusted his small glasses. "You don't want to do the homework do you?" he asked. Ikuto nodded. Tadase smiled. "You should lighten up, it might be fun." he said, And with that statement, the five boys adjusted their small yellow kindergarten hats, their little blue jackets, and went home._

_Once Ikuto made it home, he greeted his mom. "Ikuto-kun I got a call from you're teacher. She said-" "I know, I'll get started on it now." he said with a sigh as he walked to his room. His mom looked at him with a proud smile on her face. "Okay then, I'll make you something to eat while you write." she said going towards the kitchen._

_Ikuto was getting a little agravated at this 'homework' his teacher assigned him. He didn't know what to write, and it was making him frustrated. "Mou, I don't know what she would want to read." he said putting his head on his desk. "Uh... Ikuto-nii?" he heard a small voice. Ikuto turned towards his sister. "What is it Utau?" he asked. Utau walked to her big brother, looking at what he was writing. "What are you doing?" she asked, her petite voice echoing his room. Ikuto sighed._

_"I'm writing a letter to a girl." he said paying his attention back to his work. Utau smiled. "Can I help?" she asked. Ikuto made a small smile at his sister. "Sure Utau, you can help." he said. "Do you have any ideas on what I should write?" he asked. Utau put her little index finger on her chin, looking up. "Hmm, why don't you tell her eberyting bout youshelf?" she asked, her small vocabulary struggling. Ikuto frowned. He couldn't possibly do that...could he? "Okay, Utau I can give it a try." he said. Utau smiled. "Hn!" she exclaimed with a nod. _

_"Utau! Time for your piano lesson!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. Utau smiled towards the door. Ikuto noticed this, and smiled. "Are you excited?" he asked. Utau nodded excitedly. "I can't wait until I'm a profeshonal!" she exclaimed. "You mean 'profesional'?" he asked, and Utau nodded as she ran downstairs. "Good luck!" she shouted to him. Ikuto chuckled as he looked back to his paper. He suddenly had a clear idea on what to write._

_**Dear Hinamori-san,**_

_**My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I live in Tokyo Japan. My teacher told us to write a letter to someone that lived far away to learn about what they do differently from us. Well before I ask, I would like to tell you a few things about me. I play the violin. I'm only a beginner, but I'm going to famous just like my dad. I have a sister named Utau. She wants to be a pianist. I am 6 years old. Now I can asked, what do you do?**_

_**-Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_Once he finished, he sealed it in an envelope, and slid it in a mail box._

_**Three days later!**_

_"Ikuto-san! You have a letter!" his mother called from downstairs. Ikuto completely forgot about that homework thing they had to do. He walked downstairs, and took the letter from his mom. "Thanks." he said before walking up the stairs. _

_Once he was in his room, he sat on his bed, and opened the envelope. He didn't really care, so he took his time. Once it was all the way open, he read what she replied._

_**Dear Tsukiyomi-san,**_

_**When my mommy and daddy said that I had a letter from someone, I was so happy! Thanks for writing to me. Well, to start, I'm Amu. I'm 5 years old, and I live in Kyoto Japan. Not too far from where your are. I like to sing and dance. I take classes for singing every thursday. I have a little sister named Ami, well not yet because she's still in my mommy's tummy. But she will be out in one month. I'm really excited! Anyway thanks for writing to me. I hope you write back.**_

_**-Hinamori Amu**_

_He couldn't help but smile at his letter. She sounded so care free and happy. It kinda made him want to write back. So that's exactly what he did._

_**End of Flashback!**_

Ikuto was now in class. It was his first year in high school, and it was mid-terms...joy. Good thing it was the last day. Ikuto looked around the classroom, to see who was finished and who was not. Kairi was the first one done, so he didn't even glance in his direction. Nagihiko had his paper on his desk neatly along with his pencil and pen, which was telling that he was done. Tadase was on his last question. Once he looked at Kukai, he was scratching his head, and looking at the paper aggravated. Which was telling that he was far from done.

_Buuuuurrrrring!_

"Finally!" Kukai exclaimed as he gathered his books, and dashed out of the classroom. Ikuto sighed as he grabbed his books and go to lunch to eat.

Once everyone was seated, they started to eat. There was Ikuto, the tall handsome teen with the sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. All girls were fawning over him, and every guy was envious of him. He didn't really care though. Then there was Kukai, the soccer star. Majority of the girls in the school like him too. He had this cheesy smile on his face that caught attention. But he liked someone already though. Next to him was Nagihiko. The dancer. All the girls like him because he was nice and polite. But he liked someone too. On the other side of Kukai was Kairi, the bookworm. Not only was he good looking, but he was gorgeous too. Next to him was Tadase, the prince. He had a cute smile that could catch anyone's attention. His eyes were like rubies on a kings staff.

Now there were the girls. First there was Rima, the comedic genius. She had long luscious blonde hair that reached to her hind legs, she had hazel eyes that sparkled, and her petite body caught attention. She was cold, but very judgmental when it came to comedy. Next to her was Yaya, the candy freak. She had orange hair that were enclosed with big red ribbons, she had brown eyes that glistened when she saw her favorite treat, and she had more energy which all the guys saw as cute. On the other side of Rima was Utau, known as the piano prodigy. Also known as Ikuto's little sister. She had competitive violet eyes that could pierce through skin. Her long blonde hair was wrapped up in pigtails. The guys liked her for her competitive act, but she already had someone she liked.

I guess you could call them the popular's or something...eh.

"I heard we're getting a new transfer student tomorrow!" Yaya exclaimed. Nagihiko nodded. "Yes, I heard too." he said. Ikuto and the others nodded. Then a piece of paper fell out of Ikuto's notebook. Nagihiko picked it up for him and was about to hand it to him, until he saw what was on it.

**_To: Ikuto_**

**_From: Amu_**

His eyes widened. "Ikuto, you're still talking to this girl?" he asked. Ikuto looked at Nagihiko and nodded. Utau and the guys gathered closer to him. "I thought you stopped after the first year of middle school?" Tadase asked. "I know! I haven't talked to my pen pal since kindergarten!" Kukai exclaimed. The others nodded.

Ikuto shrugged. "We just...never stopped talking to each other." he said snatching back the letter. He didn't get a chance to read it yet. "Are you guys talking about that whole pen-pal thing that you guys told us about?" Rima asked. They nodded. Yaya squealed. "It's like a romance movie!!" she exclaimed making everyone sweat drop. Ikuto was about to open the envelope, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked annoyed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Ikuto sighed as he made a small smile. He was actually excited about this weeks letter. He slid the paper out of the envelope and started to read.

**_Dear Ikuto,_**

**_I'm glad that you wrote back. And thanks for saying happy birthday to me. I didn't think you would remember! You're birthday was December 1st right? Tell me if I'm wrong. But I forgot to tell you the news that I wanted to mention last time I replied. So I'm just going to tell you now. Well, my family's moving...again. But this time it's a permanent deal. I know I said that last time but, this time it's for real. I won't ever forget to write to you though. You're like one of my best friends. I still can't beleive we're still talking after nine years. I remember you mentioning a while ago that the only reason why you were writing to me was just for homework. Now here we are! First year students in high school! I'm still kind of nervous though. What if my new classmates don't like me? I need advice! _**

**_-Amu_**

Ikuto frowned. She was moving again? He didn't like the sound of that. When Amu and Ikuto started to talk more, she's been moving a lot. Almost every two years. And every time she moved, she would have to deal with new classes, new classmates, and new took a good glare at the letter. _I hope she's okay...._

"Did you're girlfriend break up with you or something?" Kukai asked with a smirk. Ikuto sighed. "She's not my girlfriend. And nothing like that happened. She's...moving again." he said. Nagihiko and Kukai shrugged. "Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if she was completely ugly." Kukai said scratching his head. Nagihiko nodded. "That could be true Ikuto. Did you two even exchange pictures?" he asked. Ikuto shook his head.

"No we haven't." he answered. "Then how do you know what she looks like?!" Kukai and Nagihiko exclaimed, making Ikuto and the others flinched. "Stop being so loud! That's my job!" Yaya shouted. "And, leave Ikuto alone. If they haven't exchanged pictures, they haven't exchanged pictures." Utau said with a shrug. Rima stayed silent.

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Even so, I wonder who this new transfer student is." he said with his eyes closed. Everyone looked at him. "You know don't you?" Tadase asked. Kairi's glasses flashed, not showing his eyes. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not." he said with a small smirk. Everyone sweat dropped.

_Buuuuurrrriiiiinnnnggg!_

Lunch was over, and everyone was now in class. Utau went back to the middle school with Yaya, and Kairi, leaving Ikuto and the others to go back to class 1-C. Knowing Ikuto, this was the perfect time to write back to Amu. Once everyone was seated, Ikuto got a piece of paper out from under his desk, a pen and started to write words.

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**I don't know if I can give you any advice...it would've been much easier if we actually went to school together, sorry. But I can tell you this. Just do the same thing you did with all the other schools. I'm sure you'll turn out fine. Yes you got my birthday right, and thanks for thanking me. And yes the time has flew by pretty quickly. I'm glad that I met you, and I hope that we can talk. And I'm not talking about letters. My friends keep asking me what you look like and it's bugging me. You're one of my best friends too and I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. Make sure you write back.**_

_**-Ikuto**_

Once he sealed his paper in the envelope, he put it in his pocket.

* * *

School was over, and Ikuto rushed home. He had to mail the letter before the mail carrier came. He finally reached it, and pushed the envelope in. Now all he had to do was wait until she replied.

But little did he know, he didn't have to wait that long.

* * *

**Yuki- that was chapter one! ehh I thought it was a kind of messy :/ but that's for you to decide :D It took me ALL day to make this T^T my fingers hurt and can someone PLEASE let me know if this sounds like someone else's story? I don't want to make the same mistake I did last time -_-  
**

**Please R&R  
**


	2. New Girl

**Yuki- hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I can't beleive I got more than 30 O.O i was like WOAH THAT'S ALOT! haha well im glad people like it! I saw the new episode to the shugo chara party episode 22! so much HIKARIKKA fur sure... and that little (small like microscopic) amuto moment when Rikka pointed to the tea cups and Amu remembered the memory with Ikuto and then she said in her head "Ikuto..." all dreamy like and crap...made me want to watch episode 26 of shugo chara again T^T i miss him BUT! I heard the he was coming back in the anime on the 27 of march! FTW! **

**anyway, here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Ikuto was walking to school with Kukai and the others. Tadase was giving glares at Kairi. "Why do you keep gazing at me?" Kairi asked a little annoyed. Tadase huffed. "You won't tell me who the transfer student is." he answered. Kairi made a smirk. "Do not reveal what you have thought upon doing, but by wise council keep it secret being determined to carry it into execution." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" everyone asked in unison.

Kairi chuckled. "We arrived." he said. The guys looked at see that they made it to school. Usually they were the center of attention as they walked to the door. But instead, everyone was whispering about the new transfer student. "I heard that she was a model before she came here!" one of the girls exclaimed. Her friend nodded. "Maybe she we can even get her autograph!" she exclaimed.

"KYAA!" they squealed. The guys sweat dropped as they walked inside. They arrived in the classroom, and everyone looked at their direction. "False alarm it's not her!" one of the guys exclaimed and they all groaned. "Seem lively today huh?" Nagihiko said. The guys nodded as they walked to their seats. Ikuto was just trying to get to his seat so he could open up his new letter. It came the _day _after he sent his letter. Weird. When he finally reached his seat, he got out his letter. "Got a letter from your girlfriend?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend, so shut up." he said as he took out his iPod so he wouldn't be distracted.

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_  
_ Blah blah blah_  
_ Think you'll be getting this?_  
_ Nah nah nah_  
_ Not in the back of my_  
_ Ca-a-ar_  
_ If you keep talking that_  
_ Blah blah blah blah blah_

Ah that was better. As he let the music burst in his ears - in a good way - , he took out his letter and started to read it.

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_**That would be great if we went to school together! I would've loved to see you in person... And I don't want to do the same thing as my other school. Every time I let my - let's say my outer character - out, everyone says that I'm cool and collected. But I'm not. I want to start showing my true self in front of everyone. But my nervousness gets the better of me. I'm glad I got your birthday right, and I was shocked that I got your letter earlier than usual. I hope that stays that way. I'm really glad that I met you, and I want to talk to you too. But we live to far away from each other...it makes me a little sad. And about the picture thing. Yeah I think it's best that we not exchange pics. Why? Because if we showed our faces to each other, we would miss each other more than we already do. I hope you write back!**_

_**-Amu**_

Ikuto made a frown. But what she said about the pics were true. If he saw what she really looked like, he would just want to meet her even more than he already did.

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_ I think about it all the time_  
_ I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_ I just can't get you off my mind_

Nagihiko nudged him and Ikuto looked at him. He pointed to the front of class, and he saw that the teacher was pointing to some girl. He took his headphone out.

"-mu." he heard the teacher finish whatever sentence he was saying. Everyone awed. "That's a beautiful name!" a girl exclaimed. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he examined the girl. She looked pretty cute. She had bubble gum pink hair, and golden eyes. She was _more _than cute. She was beautiful.

"You can take your seat next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, raise your hand." the teacher said looking at me. He lazily raised my hand. The new girl shrugged. "Whatever." she said. Everyone awed at her.

"She's so cool!" a girl exclaimed. A boy nodded. "And something else..." he said with his index finger on his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "Spicy." he said nodding to himself, satisfied. Everyone looked at themselves, then smiled.

"Cool & Spicy!" they all exclaimed. Making the new girl, and the 'populars' sweat drop. She shrugged as she walked to her seat. Ikuto just sighed as he looked out the window, totally uninterested. _Probably just another stuck up bitch... _he thought as he got another piece of paper out to write his reply to his pen pal.

**_Dear Amu,_**

**_I would of loved to see you in person too. So everyone sees you as the cool character type...? You don't seem like it though. Yeah I got your letter the day after I sent mine. Let's hope that the mail carrier makes that a habit. It's crappy that we live so far away from each other... I want to see you. And you're right, seeing a picture of you would just make me want to see you more. There's this new girl in my class today. I didn't catch her name cause I was reading your letter and listening to my music. But I don't really care. She seems like this stuck up bitch type...people even call her and I quote 'Cool & Spicy' which I don't get. As I look at her now, she looks really bored. I could care less. But anyway, tell me about your new school. How are the new people? Are they treatin' you right? Make sure to write back._**

**_-Ikuto_**

He sealed the letter and put it in an envelope. He had a stash in his desk of envelopes and papers. He put his letter inside the envelope, and put it in his bag. He looked over at the new girl. She was staring lazily at the board, completely not paying attention. He scoffed. He never liked girls that were too stuck up to even pay attention to the lesson. He just layed back in his seat, trying not to get pissed over this new person.

_Buuuurrrrriiiinnngggg!_

* * *

It was now lunch, and Ikuto plopped down in his seat. "So Ikuto, have you replied to your girlfriend yet?" Kukai asked with a snicker. Nagihiko snickered with him. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "For the last time, she's not my girlfriend. She's a friend." he said taking a sip of his cola. Kukai and Nagihiko kept chuckling.

"Hey have you seen the new girl yet?" Tadase asked. "I have! Dude she's so ho-" he was cut off by Utau smacking his arm. "Uh never mind." he said. "She is quite attractive." Kairi said pushing up his glasses. Nagihiko and Tadase nodded. Ikuto scoffed. He didn't want to hear anything about this new girl anymore. He sighed as he took his lunch to the roof. He was tired of everyone talking about this girl that's not even that special. He sighed again as he opened the door. It was deserted...good. He walked up to the bench and saw pink...joy. It was the bitchy new girl.

"Great, someone took my spot." he mumbled. The girl sighed as she turned around. "You know, I'm not in the mood to deal with an ass so can you please go?" she asked waving her hand towards the door. Ikuto growled. "Excuse me? Just so you know, I have been eating lunch here ever since the beginning of the year." he said aggravated. The girl - let's just call her pinky - stood up.

"You think you can stand here and talk to me like that?" she asked with a huff. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I did it once a minute ago, I can do it again." he said with a smirk.

_SMACK!_

Ikuto put his hand to his cheek. He cringed at the little pain it gave him. If he was looking in the mirror, he would of saw a red hand print in his face. He growled again as he looked up. He saw the the girl had her hand up across from her. **(a/n: the position right after you smack someone)** Her eyes were a little squinted with a cold glare.

"I don't want to have to do that again. Even if it did feel good." she said as she walked off. Before pinky left she stopped. "You can have your stupid seat." and with that, she walked off. Ikuto stood there dumbfounded with his had on his cheek.

"What the hell was that?" he asked to himself quietly.

* * *

Once it was time to go home, Ikuto put his letter into the mail slot, hoping it would come the next day. He walked home, and on his way there, he saw pinky at one of the mailboxes, checking inside. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aw. I guess it didn't come today." she said with a pout. He sighed as he walked off. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

He arrived home, and plopped on his bed. He stared straight up at the ceiling mind wandering off.

_Cause I just set them up, _  
_just set them up, just set them up _  
_to knock them down_  
_ Cause I just set them up, _  
_just set them up, just set them up _  
_to knock them down_

"Hello?" Ikuto answered his phone. It was Kukai. _"Yeah, hey Ikuto, I have a question." _Kukai said sounding confused. Ikuto sighed. "What is it Kukai?" he asked running his fingers through his midnight blue hair.

_"If an orange is orange, why isn't a lime called a green or a lemon called a yellow?" _

Ikuto's head dropped. He did not just ask a question like that. Ikuto sighed instead of laughing his ass off. "Kukai...ask Kairi." he said dumbfounded. _"Okay then, see ya!" _he exclaimed before hanging up. Ikuto sighed. Kukai can actually be really smart...if he wasn't so damn lazy.

Ikuto looked up at the ceiling again. His mind wandered off to pinky. She was so beautiful, but her personality really pisses Ikuto off. She's always by herself.

This was aggravating him. So he decided to take a walk.

* * *

He looked up at the now starry sky. It was peaceful, so calm...so-

"It's here!" he heard a familiar voice...it was pinky. He looked over and saw that she had an envelope in her hands. She had an excited smile on her face. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. What's she so excited about? He saw pinky hug the envelope before walking away to who knows where. _Maybe got a letter from a long lost relative or something..._

He continued his walk for about an hour more. It was freezing cold outside. So he took one last look at the starry shy, before walking back in the house_._

_Maybe I can get a new letter tomorrow...  
_

* * *

**Yuki- Ugh! Why the hell do I keep writing sloppy chapters? goddamnit! ugh... I'm really glad that people enjoy my crappy writing! keep up the good reviews! Now in this story, i pick ONE review and reply to it...so here's the person that i chose!**

**_IkutoxAmu _you are chosen!! **

**I would like to say Happy birthday to ya! so...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY/OMEDETOU!**

**please R&R  
**


	3. Doctor Ikuto?

**Yuki- Hey guys! Yuki here! I havent been on in a week! whoa that's a long time O.o well i've been pretty busy lately. Ya see, I have a choir field trip coming up and I need to get fitted for my dress, A test for science, and on top of that, i have softball practice EVERY DAY! So i don't have as much free time as before... (that's surprising...i have a life now O.o) ANYWAY! I will try to update as fast as I can, and maybe I can get both chapters of _Pen Pals_ and _Enamored _Every weekend or even sooner if my parents don't take my laptop away oh I saw the Kutau kiss!!!!!!!! It was adorable! But I saw it a week before the english version came out O.o cuz I knows how da read mah Japanese! XD lol But anyway, **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**(I haven't put the ages up have I? XD)**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14 (yes she's in the same grade as Ikuto, she just hasn't turned 15 yet XD)**

* * *

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Once Ikuto got up the nest morning, he went straight for the mail box. When he finally reached it, he looked inside. "It's here." he said with a smile. He took the envelope out and put it in his pocket. _I'll wait until class starts..._

* * *

Ikuto got ready for school and waited for his friends to come and get him. While he was waiting, he tried to imagine what his pen pal looked like. Is she tall? Short? Fat? Skinny? Well it didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to meet her in person for once. But what of she doesn't approve of him? Suddenly a flash of pink bursted in his head. The new girl... why did her face pop up?

_DING DONG!_

Ikuto sighed as he walked up to the door. "Mornin' Ikuto!" Kukai exclaimed. Ikuto sweat dropped. "Kukai, why are you so chipper?" he asked. Kukai shrugged. Nagihiko sighed. "Well, you ready to go?" he asked. Ikuto nodded. "Utau! Make sure you lock the door before you leave!" he called out. They waited in silence for about two seconds. "Hai~!" she called back. Ikuto looked at the others.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Once everyone reached the school, they walked to their class, and sat in their seats. When Ikuto walked over to his seat, he saw pinky. He sighed. It would just be the best for both of them if he ignored her. But there was one problem...she was sitting in _his _seat. He sighed again. Was she _trying _to piss him off? A vain popped on his forehead. Should he say something? Or should he just brush it off? Ikuto did the smart thing and brushed it off. He sat in her seat, and took out the letter he received from Amu.

**_Dear Ikuto,_**

**_That's weird. Everyone in my class calls me 'Cool & Spicy' too. I guess it's not such an uncommon phrase. The people here treat me fine. Thanks for asking. Everyone is really nice...except for one person. I didn't get his name, but I don't really care. He sits next to me in my new class. I'm just going to call him blue. He's a rude, inconsiderate jerk! Yesterday we had an argument, and I hit him. He deserved it though. I wasn't going to let him talk to me like he did. I wanted to do it again, but I knew that would be wrong. So I just decided to ignore him. I think it would just be best for both of us if we keep our distance. But enough about him...thinking about him makes me sick to my stomach. Tell me about you. Has anything new happen to you lately? I want all the juicy details!_**

**_-Amu_**

Ikuto gave an aggravated glare at pinky. Amu asked if anything _new _happened...it sure as hell did. Ikuto met the new girl, she slapped him, and walked off like the bitch she wa- is. Talk about a first impression. He made a small growl. Thinking about her was pissing him off. Pinky looked at Ikuto with a cold, hard glare. It made him flinch. But he returned it. After their little glaring contest, they looked away in a 'hmph!'.

* * *

At lunch, Ikuto went straight to the roof. Maybe he could write to Amu in peace up there. When he opened the door, he saw pinky sitting on the bench, her back towards him. Ikuto sighed. "You have got to be kidding me." he grumbled. Pinky turned around with the same glare as before. Ikuto sighed again. "I come in peace." he said going to the other side of the roof, and sitting down on the bench. He took out a piece of paper, a pen, and a notebook to set the paper on.

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**That dude sounds like a jerk. I can't believe he would treat you like that. If I was there, I would've kicked his ass. This is just another con of not going to the same school. I want to see you. In person though. We definitely need to set something up when/if you ever come here. Nothing new is really going on. Except the new girl...I call her pinky in my mind. I was just trying to eat my lunch in peace then she had to interfere. But the worst part is, is that she slapped me. It was hard too. I bet you could hear from where you are now. It left a red hand print on my cheek for the whole night. But I'm fine now. As I look at her now, she's looking at who cares what, looking bored as usual. I swear this school would be way better with you here. Make sure to write back.**_

_**-Ikuto**_

He sealed the letter in the envelope just in time for the warning bell to ring. Once it did, he went straight to his locker, so he can have his last class and go home. It was science. He liked science except for the fact that pinky sat next to him in that class too.

* * *

He made it to his class just in time for the bell to ring. "Made it." he said with a pant. Ikuto walked over to his seat, and sat down next to guess who? Pinky. "Okay class, we will starting on a project today. Your partner will be the person you're sitting next to." the sensei announced. Ikuto and pinky groaned simultaneously. Then they glared at each other. "Don't you dare get in my way." she said through clenched teeth. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ikuto was walking home, and he saw pinky walking the same way. He never noticed they were neighbors. He already mailed the letter, and he was happily waiting for the next one in the morning...hopefully. He saw pinky speed walk towards a mail box and reached inside. "It's here! I've been waiting!" she exclaimed. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. She got another letter? From who? And why does he care in the first place? He shrugged and walked home.

Once he reached his room, he went straight for his bed. I was fairly late, and he needed to rest.

* * *

The next morning, the guys were walking to school. It was friday and everyone was excited about the coming up weekend. "Souma-san, don't ever ask me that again." Kairi said aggravated. Kukai groaned. "Oh come on! It's just a question! I'm curious!" he exclaimed making Kairi wince. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what was the question?" he asked. Kukai's eyes sparkled. "Souma-san..." Kairi groaned. Kukai smiled at Nagihiko.

"Why do people point to their wrist when asking for the time, but people don't point to their crotch when they ask where the bathroom is?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at one time. "Shut up Kukai." they said. Kukai groaned. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "I'm not answering anymore un-intellectual questions anymore...like the one you asked me about the orange lemon lime conversation." he said. Kukai pouted. "I had to explain it twenty-seven times for you to understand." Kairi said shaking his head.

Kukai huffed his cheeks. Once again with the lazy-ness.

They arrived at school, and Ikuto patted his pocket. He got a new letter, and he couldn't wait to read it. The bell rung, and Ikuto went to his seat. He noticed that pinky wasn't here. But it didn't matter to him. He made a smile as he took out his letter. "Dude, you're still talking to your distant girlfriend?" Kukai asked. Ikuto sighed. "She's not my girl friend, and yeah I'm still talking to her." he answered. Kukai shrugged. "I would've thought you were bored with her by now." he said.

Ikuto sighed. "Nope not at all." he answered. Kukai nodded. "Also, you were the only one in the class that didn't want to to the assignment in the first place." Nagihiko cut in. Kairi and Tadase nodded along with Kukai. Ikuto rolled his eyes again. "Shut up." he said before opening the new letter.

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_**I wish you were here. I want to see you too. I really like you. I would love to set something up. But not too soon. You see, I'm not feeling to well at the moment. I'll probably stay home tomorrow from school. But enough about that. The new girl slapped you? Wow. Is she really that bitchy? You say that she's always by herself...maybe she's lonely? You should talk to her and have a small heart to heart chat. Maybe it could clear the air between you two. Is that good advice? Make sure you reply back.**_

_**-Amu**_

Ikuto frowned. Did he really have to do that? Couldn't he just say he did? No. That would be_ lying_ to _Amu. _He couldn't do that to the person he l- never mind. He sighed. _I'll go to her house after school... _He took out a piece of paper and pen.

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**You're right. I'll go to her house after school. She's not here today. So you're sick? I'm sorry. What are you sick with? I wish I could be there to help you. I would be doctor Ikuto at your service. Yes the new girl is that bitchy. She's the one that started this whole hate contest n the first place. But you might be right. She might just be lonely. So I will try to talk to her. You're good at giving advice. Reply back.**_

_**-Ikuto**_

* * *

After the classes ended, Ikuto went straight towards pinky's house. "Ikuto! Where are you going?" Kukai shouted. Ikuto waved without looking back. "I have to do something! You guys can come over later!" he shouted back before jogging to pinky's house. But not before putting his letter in the mailbox in the way.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. He heard shuffles coming towards the door. He sighed again. This was taking too long. Once the door finally opened, it showed pinky. Her hair lost some of the color, and her golden eyes looked kinda dull. She had bags under her eyes, telling him that she was tired. Once she saw who it was, she made a tired glare. She was about to speak, but a sneeze came instead. Her face was pale except for the very vivid pink on her cheeks. She was sick alright. Yep.

"What to do you want?" she asked. Her voice was a little hoarse. Ikuto sighed as he scratched his head, and held up a plastic bag. "I heard you were sick from sensei. So I bought you some uh medicine." he grumbled. Pinky raised an eyebrow. But then she pinched the bridged of her nose, and sighed. "Okay. We both know damn well that you don't want to be here. So why don't you just go home so I can go back to being sick?" she asked followed by a cough.

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he looked inside. There was no one to be found. He looked at pinky with a raised eyebrow. "Where's your parents?" he asked. Pinky sighed again. "They went to a commercial try out with my little sister." she said with another cough. Ikuto gave her a slight worried expression. "So they left you here by yourself? Even though your sick as a dog?" he asked trying not to sound like he cared. She nodded.

"Now that you know, can you go? I have to take my medicine now." she said as she went to the kitchen. But when she shook her medicine bottle, it was empty. "Damn..." she grumbled. "Now I have to go to the store." she said reaching for a jacket. When she looked at Ikuto she raised an aggravated eyebrow at him. "You're still here?" she asked putting on her shoes. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked ignoring her question.

"I have to go to the store. I'm out of medicine." she said going towards the door. Ikuto closed it without letting her through. "You're not going anywhere." he said. She looked at him and glared. Ikuto gave a glare back. Even though he doesn't like her, doesn't mean that he can leave her here with a non-guilty conscience.

"I'll stay and help you out." he said pointing to the couch. "Now sit and relax. Remember? I have medicine." he said shaking the bag. She groaned. "No. Plus I have to go to the mail box. I'm expecting something." she said looking down, with a very deep blush. Ikuto looked at her questioned. "Okay, I'll just pick it up for yo-"

"NO!" she shouted making Ikuto flinch. "What? IS it something you don't want me to see?" he asked. She nodded rapidly. "I want to get it!" she exclaimed. Ikuto nodded. "Fine fine. But later okay?" he said pointing to the couch. "Sit for now, and you can get it when your fever goes down a little. Now take this." he said handing her the medicine. She grumbled. "Bossy." she said before taking it. Ikuto sighed.

_This is going to be a long night..._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Done! That was actually pretty easy cause I wrote this down in my science class O.o But this junior that was sitting next to me was trying to read it...calling it porn DX But no worries! He calls everything porn XD because he's a perverted bastard... but he's still a friend i guess. I actually had some help from my friend JT who is also a SC fan...but not as much as I am since he's not even on episode 10 yet haha he's such a lazy ass...but he's my lazy ass XD**

**Read and Review!**

**_Natsuya801923 _You are chosen!**

**Thank you for your awesome review! I actually have seen you around FF for sometime now O.o haha The first I have seen you was when you were in Tara's story, _My Best Friends Best Man _That was a good story :L**

**But now for my reply!**

**Fanfiction obsession? Yay! Someone's obsess with my story! And thanks for thanking meh! Oh so did you see the slight AMUTO moment? Wasn't it adorable? and haha I love blah blah blah! Ke$ha is the bestest! And that stupid question that Kukai asked, I thought of it mahself! So thanks! **

**To everyone!:**

**Make sure to tell me you're favorite part!  
**


	4. Mail Call

**Yuki- Yo what up homies? O.o jk jk. Sup! Yuki here with yet another chapter! haha I had a game on Thursday...Yep. We lost, but it was really close and the only reason was because some bitch on first base pushed me, and i got injured and i got out! But i sucked it up and kept playing! They dont call me captain Yuki for nothin! I survived, but I can't bend my leg O.o **

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGMGOM!!!!! I saw the new shugo chara party episode!!!!!!!! kyaa!!!!! okay let me calm down real quick *breathes in* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Okay at first i was doubtful becuz when rikka and Amu purified the x-eggs _together _i was beyond pissed. BUT! THE SHOW REDEEMED ITSELF! AHHHHHHHh!!!!! WHEN THE DAY WAS THROUGH! Amu layed back on her bed...noticed a deformed bump...and guess what??!?!?!?! *cries a little* **

**IKUTO WAS THERE!!!!!!!**

**She made a confused face when she layed back and when she looked under the covers...THERE HE WAS!!! She had the blue lines on her head and everything and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a quick, **

**"Yo." WITH THE SMIRK AND EVERTING! Then she screamed and yelled "Why are _you _here?!" and that's how it ended! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! AMUTO FTW!!!! I CAN'T CONTAIN MY HAPPINESS ANY LONGER! KYAA!! IKUTO CAME BACK! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER**

**and now I say again:**

**AMUTO FTW!  
**

**Now I can't wait til next episode!**

**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
**

**Enjoy the chappie!  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Pinky was now on her couch watching T.V....well sorta. She kept dozing off. Ikuto kept telling her to just go to sleep, but she won't listen. She's really stubborn. He was now in the dining room, being bored as usual. Why was he here again? He doesn't even like her... She's stuck up, and pushy and stubborn. It was irking him. Plus, where are her parents? Shouldn't they be home by now? "Oi~" Ikuto called out to her. She didn't respond. Ikuto walked over to the couch to see that she was out cold.

He sighed. "I thought she wanted to get her mail?" he mumbled. He thought about it for a minute before slipping on his shoes and jacket and walking out the front door.

* * *

Ikuto enjoyed his little walk to the mail box. The brand new spring air felt good on his skin, and fresh as he inhaled. Spring was always his favorite time of the year. The moonlight made it even better. He admired the full moon as it admired his midnight blue hair. He suddenly saw a flash of pink in his head...next came a vision of a beautiful girl with fuchsia hair, and crown eyes. Her smile was genuine and sweet. It would make _anyone _fall for her. She looked so delicate, so free, so- holy hell it's pinky...

He quickly brushed his thought away and shivered. _What in hell's name just happened? _He never thought about a girl like that before. But whatever. "Here we are." he said approaching the mailbox. He reached his hand inside, and fished for pinky's mail. He grabbed all the envelopes and didn't bother to shuffle through them. He wanted to get back so he could sit down. He turned on his heal, and started towards pinky's house.

He walked for what seemed like forever. Thinking about that sudden image in his head was pissing him off. Why her of all people? Why someone he hates? Why a complete bitch? It was annoying him to no end. Her smiled and giggles flashed again. He winced. "Ugh I can't take it anymore..." he growled as he put his hand to his forehead.

He looked up to see that he arrived at her place. He grabbed the knob and opened the door to see pinky standing there with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed. Ikuto sighed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked with a glare, followed by a small sneeze. Ikuto made a bored expression. "You forgot to go get the mail so I thought tha-"

"Well you thought wrong." she said interrupting him and snatching her mail away. Her face made a cute pouty frustrated expression as she shuffled through the various envelopes. Her eyes suddenly sparkled when she found what she was looking for. "It's here!" she exclaimed. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What's here?" he asked boredly. She made a harsh glare at him. "None of your business." she said walking to the couch and opening her envelope. She took out the paper inside, and read it with a smile on her face.

Ikuto watched her in awe. Her mood changed in the blink of an eye. "He's taking my advice..." she giggled pulling the letter to her chest with a deep blush on her face. She was wearing a smile that could blow anyone away.

It was kinda freaking Ikuto out. Why was she acting this way over a letter? "Uh..." was all her got out. Pinky looked at Ikuto with a glare as hard as a rock. "What?" she hissed. Ikuto flinched back. "Uh...what are you reading?" he asked. She looked at her letter and her deep blush came back. "J-Just someone I t-talk t-to." she stuttered. Ikuto was completely shocked at what he was both seeing and hearing. Did she just stutter? Is she blushing? Ikuto didn't know she had this side to her.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Oh? Is he a boyfriend?" he asked slyly. Her blush deepened. "N-No! It's not like th-that!" she shouted. Ikuto was entertained by this. His smirk grew wider. "Hmm..." he hummed.

"It's not l-like that!" she repeated. Ikuto nodded. "Sure, sure." he said clearly not believing her.

* * *

"A pen pal?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah. We've been talking for some time now, but I've never talked to him in real life..." she confessed with a sad smile. Right now, Ikuto and pinky were sitting on the couch. Ikuto looked down with a sad smile of his own. _So...she's in the same position as me huh? _

"But it's okay." she said making him look at her. "Even if we do never see each other, at least I had the fun experience of talking to him and getting to know him...it's a lot of fun." she said with her smile lifting to a more genuine look. Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes. He's never seen this side to her either. He has learned so much about her...Maybe she wasn't so bitchy after all.

_You say that she's always by herself...maybe she's lonely? You should talk to her and have a small heart to heart chat. Maybe it could clear the air between you two. _

He remembered the words that Amu wrote to him. She was right as usual. He chuckled a bit. When is she _not _wrong? He suddenly heard a small but harsh cough. Pinky was still sick. "Alright enough chit chat, lay down." he said patting on the couch. She made a half smile as she did what she was told. But her smile turned into a playful glare. "Don't you dare try anything while I'm asleep." she warned. Ikuto smirked. "No promises." he chuckled.

She turned her back towards him. "Pervert..." she mumbled before falling asleep. Ikuto made a small laugh as he took her letter to the kitchen table. But on his way there, it slipped out of his hands, and on the floor.

"Damn..." he mumbled. The paper that was in it, fell out of the envelope. He sighed as he picked it up. When he looked at the paper with his wandering eyes, his expression changed from bored to completely shocked. He looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. The girl the recently transferred to his class, the girl that was acting like a total bitch to him, the girl he just had a heart to heart with, the girl he knew as 'pinky' was,

"Amu...?"

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Yet another easy chapter O.o I wrote this down on monday XD but i couldn't post it cuz i now can't get on the computer until the weekends T.T but it's okay at least im getting it down! give meh mah props!**

**Now for my favorite reviewer:**

**_Natsuya801923_ You're chosen once again!**

**I absolutely love your reviews XD They're so long O.O I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! They feel good in da tummeh O.o **

**Now for my reply!**

**No need to apologize! I hate school too...stupid teachers, who do they think they are?**

**Yeah, the ages are all warped in this story XD haha hope you don't mind! And yes! KUATAU KISS! ftw dude XD Kairi is older than Yaya cuz of his smartness-ness XD**

**I _do _wonder what he would say if the 'Amu' he saw was fat and ugly O.o hmmm *imagines***

**They are insulting each other! To meh i think that's just funny as hell XD **

**The questions that Kukai asks are my own! XD I saw the website O.O I had no idea that they actually had a site for stuff like that...people these days sure have a lot of time haha**

**Now the assignment for everyone!:**

**Tell me the most dramatic part of the chapter!  
**


	5. Revealed?

**Yuki- Pissed. My rant is on _Enamored. _Read it there...don't wanna repeat it T.T  
**

**Enjoy the chappie  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Ikuto looked at the letter. Then looked at her. Then he looked back to the letter. Then back at her. Is this a...dream...? This girl that's laying on the couch in front of him...is...Amu...? He walked over to the couch. He was now in front of her. Her silky pink hair, her plump lips...now that he looks at her, she's more beautiful than he thought.

"Ikuto..." she mumbled in her sleep. He flinched back. Did...she just say _his _name in her sleep? Seriously? He was too shocked for words...maybe if he went to sleep, he'll wake up and it'll all just be a distant dream. He nodded to himself as he walked to the recliner chair next to her, and drifted into a very complicated sleep.

* * *

**_~Next Morning~_**

Nope. It was real. He checked his phone. _6:00am. _And it was the right time to get up for school. He walked over to Pi- I mean Amu, and felt her head. It wasn't hot anymore. She would be able to get up and go to school. "Oi~" Ikuto called as he nudged her. She groaned. "Ugh...five more minu..." she trailed back to sleep. Ikuto sighed. "Wake up." he said in her ear.

She swatted his head away. He thought for a minute before moving his lips to her ear and nipping it. She shot up with a scream so loud, India could hear her. "What the hell was that for?!" she shouted. Ikuto chuckled. "Time for school." he said. She groaned. "I don't feel like it." she said before covering herself in the blanket. Ikuto chuckled again. So this is Amu huh? He doesn't see her as he did a couple days ago. Now that he knows who she is, he sees her in a new light. He smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you smiling about?" she asked partly annoyed.

He shook his head. "Nothing." he replied. She shrugged. "Whatever." she said as she stood up and stretched. "Now get out my way. I need to get dressed and reply to my letter." she said moving past him, and going upstairs. Ikuto froze. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her? He didn't want to lie to her. He would regret it for the rest of his life...but...

What would she do if she finally found out? How would she take it? Would she still talk to him? So many questions wrapped around his brain. _I don't know what to do..._

* * *

Amu and Ikuto walked to school together. They joked and played around, since it was a long way to walk. "Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked. He flinched at himself for using her name for the first time. She looked at him. "Yeah?" she replied. Okay now Ikuto knew _for sure _that it was her, knowing that she replied to her name.

"I was wondering something..." she blinked, "What is it?" she asked. He shrugged. "Well...how do you feel about your...pen pal?" as soon as he asked that, she looked down with a very deep blush on her face. He raised an eyebrow. Why does she keep doing that every time he mentions himself? "Uh...Amu?" he asked trying to bring her back to planet earth. She flinched. "Huh? What?" Ikuto laughed. And not just a chuckle, a real laugh. Amu puffed her cheeks.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked annoyed. "It's a secret." he replied.

* * *

They arrived at school, and walked in class. "Oh wow, Tsukiyomi-sama, and Hinamori-sama are _together_!" a girl squealed. "...sama...?" Amu asked in disbelief. Ikuto sighed. "Looks like you're an official popular." he said pointing on the billboard. Amu's face dropped when she looked at it.

_Top Populars in the school!_

_1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
2. Hinamori Amu  
3. Souma Kukai  
4. Fujisaki Nagihiko  
5. Hotori Tadase  
6. Sanjo Kairi  
7. Mashiro Rima  
8. Hoshina Utau  
9. Fujisaki Nadeshiko  
10. Yuiki Yaya_

"Wh-What?" Amu asked as she walked closer to get a better look at number one. Ikuto noticed, and grabbed her arm. "Well we should get to our seats. We don't want to get in trouble." he said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

The school day went by pretty quickly. Ikuto was walking with Kukai to his house. It was Tuesday, which meant study session with Nagihiko and Kairi. But they come over later because of a Student Council meeting. "Yo what was up with you and Hinamori today?" Kukai asked. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kukai sighed. "What I _mean _is, is that you and her have been _pretty_ close in just _one _day." he explained. Ikuto sighed as well. "Well first of all, it turned out that Amu wasn't as bitchy as I thought. And second of all, we're not _that _close." Kukai raised an eyebrow. "_Amu_? Since when do you call her that?" he asked. "Since I uh, learned her name...?" he said sounding more like a question. Kukai shrugged. "Whatever dude." Ikuto and Kukai arrived at the mail box. Kukai rolled his eyes. "I see that you're _still _pen paling that chick." he said.

Ikuto looked at him questioned. Kukai shrugged again with a smile on his face. "Well, _I'm_ cool with it. For all we know, she could be amazingly hot!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up. _You have no idea. _Ikuto thought as he grabbed his new letter and headed towards his house to study.

* * *

"I don't get this at _all_!" Kukai exclaimed. They were now in Ikuto's dining room, studying with Nagihiko and Kairi. Nagihiko made a nervous laugh. "Come on, Kukai. You can do it." he said pointing at the paper.

_**A right triangle in the first quadrant is bounded by lines y = 0, y = x, and y = -x+5. **_

"Hell no." he said forming his lips into a pout. Ikuto chuckled. But then sighed as he looked at his ongoing history paper. He groaned. "Ugh...I can't do this." he grumbled. Kairi adjusted his glasses. "It is not that difficult." he retorted. Ikuto glared at his paper. He was too bored to do this. He had to write something about German's history. Blegh.

The paper was half way done, and he was tired out of his mind. He decided to take out his recent letter that he got from Amu. Even though he found out about her true identity, he was still curious of what she would write. He smiled as he took out the paper.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Thanks for taking my advice. It feels great knowing that someone treasures it. So how did it go? Is she nice? What is she like? Sorry I'm asking too many questions...just curious is all. Well, blue came over to my house. I don't know why, but he did. It was really unexpected. But after spending time with him, I see him differently. He's obnoxious, crude, and perverted for sure, but he's kinda nice, caring and funny too. He even bought me medicine and spent the night with me while my parents and Ami are away. Oh did I tell you? Ami's trying out for a commercial. I'm rooting for her from home. Keep your fingers crossed that she'll make it! But yeah, he stayed with me. I guess he was the reason why I recovered so fast. And...now that I get a good look at him, he's not so bad looking...he's actually pretty good looking. Well anyway, make sure to reply back to me!_

_-Amu_

Ikuto smiled. It felt good reading that. He's never felt anything like this before...it's totally new. He looked up to see Kairi glaring at him. "Are you done?" he asked. Ikuto shrugged sheepishly. _I think I should get back to my history paper now..._

* * *

After Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai left, Ikuto watched T.V with Utau. Their parents were gone for date night, and they finished their homework, so why not? "Why?! Why did _he _get to stay, and _he _got eliminated?! He was doing to good with his girlfriend, and that dude lied that _whole _time during the lie detector test! It's not fair! Now his girlfriend's going to dump him and he doesn't even deserve it!" Utau ranted to the T.V. They were watching _Tool Academy 2 (dont own) _Ikuto rolled his eyes.

These reality shows were so pointless. It was full of drama that's not even none of _anybodies _business. He didn't see the thrill in watching people ruin their lives in high def.

"Oi!" Utau and Ikuto both saw Amu burst through their door. "What are you doing here?!" Ikuto exclaimed. Utau gave Amu a confused expression. "Aren't you that new girl?" she asked. Amu looked at Utau and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu." she said quickly before looking at Ikuto. "Come on." she said as she grabbed his arm and ran upstairs.

When they made it to Ikuto's room, Amu sat on Ikuto's bed. "I found out something!" she exclaimed. Ikuto gave her a confused look. "Wait. How do you know where I live?" he asked. Of course he was happy to see her, but still. Amu shrugged. "That doesn't matter right now!"

Ikuto flinched. "Then what is it?" he asked. Amu stood up with energy. "You know my pen pal right?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, after seeing that list on the billboard, I figured something!" she shouted. Ikuto gulped. _uh oh..._

"Wh-What is it?" he asked, pretending not to know what she's talking about. Amu sighed. "I found out that my pen pal goes to _our _school!" she said excitedly. Ikuto shivered. It's too soon for her to find out. "What does that have to do with me?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled widely.

"You're going to help me find him!"

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- .......blegh....**

**please R&R  
**


	6. You What?

**Yuki- Hey guys~! i went to target and got some new clothes, shoes, camera charger, Starbucks, etc~! yay~! Go shopping~! **

**Psh yeah right. I mean I got all that stuff but come on. How girly do you guys think I am? I just got more hoodies, shorts, and skinny jeans. Vans, and Converse, stuff like that. I even had to get something dressy so I got some black pants...my mom pointed to some hanus pink dress, and I was like **

**"HELL NO!" yes i actually yelled that. But anyway,**

**Ugh I am such a rut. My mom wants us to move all the way across the country to Tacoma (Washinton State). But...I have a life here. A boyfriend, a best friend, close friends. Don't you hate it when you're parents don't think about you're feelings about moving into a new place? Now she wants us to move this summer...how will I break it to all my...peeps...?**

**She's actually telling me right now as I write this. She actually reads my Fanfictions sometimes...idk why. my mom's weird.O.o**

**I asked her how will I tell everyone about the move, the only thing she said was "This is for opportunity." but still! my best friend and I made a whole plan on our life together once I graduate highschool! **

**Since she's a year younger than me, I;m going to be graduating earlier than her right? So I was going to buy an apartment, and she was going to move in with me her senior year. I plan to go to college to be an Second Lang. English teacher, so that I can teach english to highschool students in Japan. Good idea right? But anyway, that's my problem. And trust me, that's not my only one.**

**This bitch sent me a message, telling me that I need to update faster, or my readers will leave me. It pissed me off to no limit fur sure. Ugh! Why is my life so complicated when I'm a teen? **

**This is plain bunck!**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"What does that have to do with me?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled widely._

_"You're going to help me find him!"_

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Oh damn. Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn oh damn. Did she just say that she wants Ikuto to help her? "U-Uh..." was all Ikuto got out. Amu had a sparkly smile on her face. "Yep! I can't do it on my own, so I need your help!" she exclaimed proudly. Ikuto looked at her dumbfounded. "Wh-Why me?" he asked. Amu looked down with a sad smile.

"Well, you're actually my only real friend at the school. Since everyone only sees me as miss 'Cool & Spicy', I can't trust anyone but you." she explained. Ikuto couldn't say no to her. I mean she's _Amu _for heaven's sake. But how would he help her...find himself? "Uh..." he repeated. Amu's smile returned. "Onegai~?" she whined with sparkles around her. Ikuto flinched. He couldn't resist that face. But still, it was impossible for him to do it. He would have to think of something and something fast. "Fine." he mumbled. Amu was so happy to hear this.

He had a feeling that Amu points him out in a very different way. Knowing that she blushed every time he mentions himself, or she smiles with most beautiful smile he had ever seen when she sees his letter.

Amu hugged him tight. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "Whatever." he replied nervously with a light tint of pink on his face. Amu's smile grew. "Okay..." she said with a blush. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. She's doing it again. "Ne." Amu said getting his attention. Ikuto looked at her. "Hm?" he replied. Amu made a small smile.

"You think that when he sees me, and I see him, will he...except me?" she asked. Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes. But then he smiled with his eyes closed. "I think- no I'm _sure _that he'll except you." he replied, making Amu's smile grow. "Thanks..." she said. "Now we can start tomorrow, okay? Come to my house, and we can walk to school together. Oh and make _sure _you come early, so we can plan." she said going towards the door. Ikuto smiled.

"Sure, see you then."

* * *

The next day, Amu got ready for school, and waited for Ikuto. "Mou, he's late." she said looking at her watch.

_DING DONG!_

"Finally!" she exclaimed jogging to the door. Once she opened it, he was there, standing with a bored expression on his face. "Yo." he said waving lazily. Amu grew a vain on her head. "Where have you been? We planned that you would come early, so we can plan it all out. Now we don't have enough time." she pouted.

Ikuto shrugged. "Oops." he said simply. Amu's vain grew. "_Oops?_ Is that all you can say?" she asked annoyed. Ikuto shrugged again. "Uh...yeah...?" he answered, trying to be careful with his words. Big mistake. Amu jumped on top of him, and tackled him to the floor. "What the-" he was interrupted by Amu's glare. "Now, listen here. I _need _to find him. He's my only hope for..." she stopped herself before she said anymore. She didn't want to let too much out. "Never mind. Let's go." she said getting off of him and heading towards the door. Ikuto looked at her in disbelief. _What just happened?_

"Come on, you sister-in-law!" she exclaimed. Ikuto made a confused face. _sister-in-law? _And with that thought, he stood up, and caught up with her to go to school.

* * *

"Mitte mitte~! Their together again!" A girl squealed. Amu sweat dropped. "Do they do this everyday?" she asked Ikuto. He sighed. "Pretty much. Just ignore them." he explained. Amu sighed with him. "Hinamori-sama!" Amu turned to see a boy. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

The boy's smile grew. "A-Ano, I was w-wondering if-"

"No." she said flatly, before grabbing grabbing Ikuto's arm. "Come on, it suddenly smells around here." she said pulling him to the classroom. The boy looked at her and smiled from beind.

"So cool~!"

Once they sat down, Amu moved closer to Ikuto. "We need to plan now, since we didn't get to do it this morning." she whispered. Ikuto - who was still freaking out about this - nodded.

* * *

After school, Amu and Ikuto walked home together. "This sucks! The plan didn't work." Amu said with a pout. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Well, your so called _plan _was stupid." he said with a chuckle. Amu gave him a glare. "It would have worked if the principle didn't stop me." she mumbled.

"Threatening everyone to tell you where your pen pal is, or you'll hit them is not a plan I would go by." he said maintaining a laugh. Amu groaned. "Whatever..." she said sadly. "I'm never going to find him...aren't I?" she asked desperately. Ikuto flinched. "Well, you never know. He could be closer than you think." he said. Amu rolled her eyes. "I should give up. There's so many people in this school...and I lost Ikuto's address." she said sadly. "Now, I can't even send him letters anymore." she said with tears threatening to come out.

Ikuto put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to lie to her anymore. And the more he pulled back, the deeper the scar would be for her when he finally _did _tell her. "Amu." he suddenly said, breaking the silence. Amu looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them with her sleeve. "Wh-What?" she asked stubbornly, not wanting to cry in front of him. Ikuto sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this but..." he was struggling on his words. He didn't know how to tell her that the person that she has been talking to for nine years, is right in front of her. "Well, about Ikuto..." he said. "Uh.."

Amu looked at him confused. "What is it?" she asked. Ikuto flinched back. Maybe he can tell her in a different approach. "How do you feel about him?" he asked. Amu looked down again. "Well...." was all she said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Well...?" he asked motioning for her to move on. Amu slowly had a blush creep on her face. "A-About h-him...w-well, he...I uh..." she replied flustered. Ikuto looked at her with an indescribable expression. "All you have to do is answer a simple question." he said. Amu had anger boil up in her.

"That's easier said than done!" she shouted. Ikuto grew irritated. "It's just a question! It's not like your de-activating a bomb or something!" he exclaimed back to her. "You wouldn't understand, because you're not a girl!" she hollered. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "What's so hard about answering a question about you're feelings for him?! Why can't you just give me a simple answer?!"

"Because I like him, dammit!" right after she shouted that, she covered her mouth quickly. Ikuto gave her a shocked expression.

"You...you what?"

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Done! Sorry if it was too short... I'm a little tired from my day.**

**Watching - Family Guy**

**Current Song Obsession - Pretend by Lights**

**Mood - uh...it's complicated**

**My friend totally hacked me on FB and made a fan page XD you should check it out...? the link is on my profile X) I don't know why she did it but she did. you guys wanna join?**

**I'm on FB all the time so if you guys join, you will be the first to know when I'll be updating and stuff like that. Since my life is getting hectic, it would make it easier to just say whats going on on FB than to apologize for everything in a long ass author's note when I actually _do _update.**

**So...join?**

**please R&R  
**


	7. Intergalactic

**Yuki- Hey guys thanks for those who have joined my fanpage ^-^ means a lot.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Because I like him, dammit!" right after she shouted that, she covered her mouth quickly. Ikuto gave her a shocked expression._

_"You...you what?"_

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Ikuto looked at Amu in disbelief. He couldn't move, even though him and Amu were in the middle of the street. Amu looked down with the deepest of blushes, and a frustrated expression on her face.

"You what?" he asked. Amu flinched. "You heard me. You got a problem with that?" she asked coolly. But her blush was not helping her one bit. Ikuto was too shocked to tease her. Amu glared at him. "Why are you so shocked? It's not like this has anything to do with you." she retorted.

Ikuto blinked. _You have no idea..._

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" she asked impatient. Ikuto blinked again. A little scared to say anything. "Uh..." He was honestly shocked to no extent. Amu just confessed her love- wait no _like _for him. He didn't know what to feel. He was completely shocked about this. But another part of him was bursting with happiness. He didn't know why, but it was strangely...awesome? His mind was clouded with thoughts on how he should react about this.

Should he smile and go along with it? Or should he tell her right here right now? He was pondering on a lot. He didn't want to lie anymore, but he didn't want her to hate him for not telling her. But then again, she's going to find out sooner or later. His thoughts were interrupted by a sniff... Amu was crying.

"Wait- Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. Amu's tears started to pour more rapidly.

"It's just that...I fell for someone that I've never even met before! You know how pathetic that is?! I feel like... I don't even know what I feel like! I bet he doesn't even feel the same way! I'm so friggin' stupid!" she shouted. Ikuto was taken aback by this. He's never seen Amu like this before. She was hysterical... it hurt his heart for some strange reason.

He put his hand on her shoulder, only to have it slapped away. "Don't touch me! You wouldn't understand how I feel, so don't even _think _of trying to comfort me!" she yelled. Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes. She really was upset about this. He felt so bad, knowing that it was his fault. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his house.

"What the- where the hell are we going?!" she exclaimed. Her tears were still pouring. "Shh..." was all he replied.

* * *

Once they arrived, he sat her on the couch. She gave him a glare. "What are we doing here?" she asked with a sniff. She wiped away the rest of her tears with her blazer sleeve. Ikuto didn't reply as he walked to the kitchen. Amu sat there with a huff. Why was he always so quiet? Always doing things without explaining?

She didn't get it. But now that she noticed, she doesn't even know his name. But does it really matter? Of course it does. She couldn't believe that she knew him for this long, and never learned his name. And he knew hers. It wasn't fair in a way. She puffed her cheeks. She felt a little selfish. _I'll just ask him when he gets back..._

And just like clock work, Ikuto walked in the room, holding green tea with honey. Amu's eyes widened. "Is that...?" she trailed off. Ikuto nodded. "Yep. Green tea with honey. You're favorite." he said with a triumphant smirk. Amu made a small giggle with another small squeal. But then she looked at him confused. "Wait. How did you know this was my favorite drink?" she asked. Ikuto sweat dropped. "Uh..." he didn't want to tell her that she mentioned it in one of her letters.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you!" she exclaimed suddenly. Ikuto flinched a little before looking at her. "What is it?" he asked. Amu smiled widely. "I'm sorry, but I never get your name. I mean you know mine, and we've been hanging out for two days, so..."

Ikuto tried to think of something and something fast. He can't tell her his real name... "It's uh...Yoru." he said. Amu smiled again. "That's a nice name..." she said with a small giggle. But then she looked down sadly. _Ikuto..._

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at him as tears started to cover her vision. "It's just that your name reminds me of him..." she whispered. Ikuto looked down sadly as well. He was the one causing all this pain for her. Not only that, he just lied to her about his name. He was digging his own grave. "It's useless. I might as well give up...maybe when I saw his name at school...it was just my eyes playing tricks on me." she said quietly.

She turned towards Ikuto's door. "I'll see you later, Yoru." she said as she walked out. But then Ikuto noticed that she dropped something. It was a notebook. But not just any notebook. It was entitled: _Amu's song book._

He smiled lightly as he opened it. One little peek wouldn't hurt right? He went to the last page that had words on it. Looks like an un-finished song_. _There were only a few lyrics, and the song sounded a little random.

_We had a rocket, that fell out of orbit. We couldn't stop it, we couldn't control it._

He raised an eyebrow. What does it mean? Rockets? Orbits? Is this... a kid song or something? Maybe she wrote this a long time ago? He chuckled a little before slipping it in his back pocket.

_I'll return it tomorrow..._

* * *

"And that's my problem." Ikuto said at the lunch table. Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya looked at him shocked. Kairi had a bored expression on his face. Like he was expecting this from Ikuto. Kukai knealed over the table, in Ikuto's face.

"Are you serious?! That hot new girl is your pen pal?!" he practically yelled. "Shh! Kukai, shut up!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Ikuto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Amu's on the roof. She eats there." he explained. But then, Amu came down in the lunchroom to dump her tray. Everyone at the 'popular' table had their eyes on her.

"Look! Hinamori-sama is by herself!" a girl squealed. The 'populars' sweat dropped.

"I know! She's like a loan wolf!" her friend agreed. "You think it's a good idea to ask her...?" the girl asked worried. Her friend nodded rapidly. "You can do it!" she squealed. Ikuto watched the girls curiously. What are they going to ask Amu?

"A-Ano...Hinamori-sama..." the girl asked making Amu turn around towards her. "What?" she asked in her 'Cool & Spicy' tone.

"W-We were wondering if you wanted to join the talent show!" the girl exclaimed holding up a flier. Amu raised an eyebrow. "Huh? That's not like me. Ask someone else." she said waving her hand, motioning them to go away. Ikuto walked over to the girls and took the flier out of their hands. "Ts-Tsukiyomi-sama!" the girls squealed with blushes on their faces. Ikuto smirked. "She would be happy to join the talent show. Sign her up." he said.

The girls nodded happily and jogged away. Amu glared at Ikuto. "Yoru! Why did you do that without my permission?!" she shouted. Kukai chuckled from his table. "Yoru?" he chuckled quietly along with Nagihiko. Ikuto gave a quick glare at them before giving his attention to Amu. "Why not? You sing don't you?" he asked slyly holding up her song notebook. Amu gasped. "You stole my notebook!" she shouted. Ikuto smirked. "I didn't steal it. You dropped it, and I found it." he explained.

Amu grumbled as she snatched the notebook out of his hands. "Anyway, how could you do that? I've never sung in front of people before..." she said nervously. "When is the talent show anyways?" Ikuto asked himself as he looked at the flier.

**Seiyo Gakuen's Annual Talent Show!**

**In Two Weeks!  
**

**_Winners get the prize of ten tickets to a luxury beach resort this summer!_**

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. _Ten _tickets? Why so many? But still. This gave him a chance to spent some time with Amu at a far away place. "You are _so _winning this." he said. Amu's eyes widened. "I'm not doing it!" she exclaimed. "Don't decide stuff for me!"

Ikuto shrugged as he handed the paper to Amu. "Read." he said simply. Once Amu read it, she gave a shocked expression. "_Ten _tickets?" she asked out loud. Ikuto's smirk grew.

"Yep." he said popping the _p. _Amu rolled her eyes. "Fine. I could use a vacation anyway." she said. But then she made a troubled expression. "Wait. What should I sing?" she asked more to herself.

Ikuto grinned. "How about that song about the rockets and planets?"

Amu flinched. "You _went through my song book_?" she growled. Ikuto shrugged.

"Yeah. But the lyrics are kind of weird. Is it a kid song?" he asked curiously. Amu made a sad smile as she looked. "I guess I can sing it..." she mumbled as she walked off. Ikuto looked in her direction. "Where are you going?" he asked. Amu put her hand up in a wave.

"Going to finish that song! Rima! Utau! Yaya! Nadeshiko! I need you guys!" Amu shouted. The girls stood up and followed Amu to her classroom. Ikuto's mouth dropped. Why did she ask the girls?

He looked at the table and mouthed to the guys, 'Did you see that?' they looked at him and nodded slowly.

He had no idea that Amu was hanging out with them. What if they tell her about that pen pal thing? He doesn't remember telling them _not _to tell anybody...maybe common sense will stop them from spilling...

* * *

**After School at Amu's house!**

"Is it a kid song?" Rima asked. Utau looked at the lyrics, and nodded in agreement. "It looks like a kid song." she said.

Amu grumbled. "It's _not _a kid song."

Yaya squealed. "Yaya likes it! I wanna hear Amu-chi sing it!" she exclaimed. Nadeshiko sweat dropped. "Yaya-chan, calm down." she said. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I can't sing it. The lyrics aren't done yet. I only have the first line to the first verse, and most of the chorus. Plus I need to get music together ..."

The girls looked at her in awe. She looked so determined, so ready. They thought she didn't want to do it. But then again, it was the perfect opportunity to go to an all expenses paid trip to a large beach resort.

"I didn't see the chorus part. Can I see that?" Utau asked. "Maybe I can make a couple notes with my piano."

Amu nodded as she handed her the notebook. Utau looked at it with a giggle.

_We are rockets in the sky, we are planets passing by. Up up and away._

"It really does look a kid song. Like you're teaching them about the solar system." she said. Amu grumbled again. "Like I said: It's _not _a kid song." she replied. "Plus, the chorus isn't even done."

Rima smiled. "How about music? What kind are you going to make?" she asked. Amu looked down. "I don't know yet. I was hoping that Utau can make a certain ballad for me. Then I can make some sort of intergalactic-electro music." she explained. The girls made a confused expression.

"Intergalactic?" they asked in unison. Amu smiled.

"I try to find sounds that seem like they could have been plucked from Saturn's rings or a meteor belt. Equal parts of fantastical, epic, beautiful, and emotional." she explained. The girls blinked.

"Uh ... sure I get it." Utau said. Nadeshiko smiled. "Well, I can't wait to hear your wonderful song, Amu-chan." she said. Amu looked at all the girls before her. She has never had any real girlfriends like this. The only person that knew her true personality was Ikuto... and Yoru. But he found out on his own. She smiled back at everyone.

"Hn!"

* * *

"Only one at a time." the teacher said. The 'populars' sighed. "Ikuto, you go. You're closer to her anyways." Kukai said with a smile. Ikuto nodded as he knocked on the door lightly. Another teacher opened the door, letting him in. When he walked in, he saw all the contestants. They all looked at him. "Tsukiyomi-sama!" they squealed. Apparently, this was where the girls are.

Today was rehearsals for all the contestants. It was fully packed with all sorts of people doing different things. The boys were in the room across the hall. Apparently, boys and girls have different dressing rooms. But the reason for that is obvious right?

He sighed as he walked around the large room looking for Amu. He looked left and right, but still couldn't find her. The fan girls squealed as he walked by. He made the most polite smile he could manage, and walked passed them. He looked until he saw pink at the far end table in the back. He smiled as he poked her shoulder.

"Boo." he whispered in her ear. She stiffened. "What the hell was that for?!" she yelled as she stood up to face him. He smirked. "I'm here to support my little strawberry." he said with a shrugged. She grumbled. "Mattakun. Why do you keep doing that?" she asked as she sat back down. Ikuto grabbed a chair and sat with her. "Well anyway, I watched the others perform their acts, but I guess I missed yours ... I guess that's a good thing." he said leaning back in the chair. She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that I would suck or something?"

He chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Not at all. I just wanna wait until the actual show to hear your voice." he replied. Amu put her hands on her head, fixing her messed up hair. "Thanks for raping my hair." she mumbled. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Raping you're hair," he repeated. She nodded as she just pulled it up in a pony tail. "Anyway, I got a text from my parents saying that they're stuck in Okinawa, and it's going to take a little while longer for them to get back."

Ikuto blinked. "By 'a little while longer', how long is that?" he asked. Amu shrugged sheepishly.

"About... maybe... threemoreweeks...?" she mumbled quickly.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Three weeks?! They think that you can take care of yourself for that long?!" he exclaimed. Amu rolled her eyes. "Chill. I'm not a baby, I can take of myself perfectly fine." she said with a triumphant smile. "I'm a big girl."

Ikuto couldn't help but smile at her. But still. She can't take care of herself for that long. How will she provide for herself? She can't live off of food from the convenience store. That's nasty. Amu stood up, and headed to the door. "Well, I gotta go. I have homework to do, and an outfit for school to pick out. See ya." she said waving.

"Wait." Ikuto said making Amu turn around. "Hm?" she replied. Ikuto stood up and walked towards her. "I guess you could stay with me ..." he said quietly. Amu made a confused expression. "What? I didn't hear you." she said moving a little more towards him. He sighed. "I said, you could stay with me until your parents come back." he explained. Amu shook her head.

"No." she said bluntly. Ikuto looked around the room, seeing that everyone was gone. "What do you mean no?" he asked. Amu shrugged. "I mean what I said. And I say no." she said. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Okay let me ask this... why?" Amu rolled her eyes as well. "You know how weird it would be for me to stay at your house? It's like ... I would be cheating on Ikuto." she answered. Ikuto widened his eyes. But then softened.

"I'm sure he would be fine with it." he replied. Amu looked down. Like she was thinking about it.

"Even if I did stay with you until my folks and Ami came back... I still need to write the rest of my song, and make the music that goes with it." she said. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Just do all that at my house. I have a computer, and the program you need to make your music, so it's fine." he replied.

Amu mumbled. "Yeah but the kind of music I make is different. Like it's out of this world. I need my guitar, drums, piano, and then the keyboard. Then I need an 8-track mixer." she said.

Ikuto looked at her in shock. She knew all of that? She must be really dedicated to her music. She could even go pro. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. We can pick that all up on our way back. Then you can finish writing you're kids song at my place, since my parents are out of the country for a tour. Now come on, it's getting late." he said.

Amu blinked. "It's not a kids song- Wait... a tour?! Your parents are famous?!" she yelled. Ikuto 'Shh'ed' her.

"Yeah. My mom is a pianist, and my dad is a famous violinist." he explained. There was no reason to lie about that. Amu blinked again. Then she put her hand on her chin. "That's weird... Ikuto's parents are famous like that too... " she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked. Amu waved her hands in front of her. "Oh nothing! Now let's go before it gets too late!" she replied nervously as she grabbed his arm, and lead him out of the school building.

Amu was starting to see the similarities between Yoru and Ikuto. They acted the same, both of their parents are famous, and they both know her true self. She knew something was up, and she was gonna find out soon enough.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- That was too short wasn't it? Gomen! There is a lot goin on... for example, my softball coach is been putting me in the spot lately. Like he's been yelling and stuff. I asked him about it, and he said something about "The reason I'm so hard on you, is because I see potential." **

**Bullshit.**

**He just wants me to blow up on him, so he can kick me off the team! yeah that's it!  
**

**Watching - iCarly**

**Current Song Obsession - Lions! by Lights  
**

**Mood - nuetral O.o  
**

**please R&R  
**


	8. Sleep over

**Yuki- Hey guys sorry im late. i was going through some pretty intense stuff, and i just couldn't bring myself to a computer at all. sorry. i actually didnt feel like updating at all for a while. but since i love all you guys, i made an exception...**

**so enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Amu was starting to see the similarities between Yoru and Ikuto. They acted the same, both of their parents are famous, and they both know her true self. She knew something was up, and she was gonna find out soon enough._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Once Amu and Ikuto arrived to his house, Amu dashed straight up the stairs. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he followed her with all her instruments and equipment. Once he reached his room, his eyes widened.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he set everything down next to his computer. Amu shrugged sheepishly.

"All my pajamas are dirty, so I didn't think that you would mind."

Amu was wearing Ikutos blue and black T-shirt that said _Lights _in fancy lettering that went down to mid-thigh, and black short-shorts. Ikuto felt a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I don't care. Just return it tomorrow, o-okay?" he stuttered. Amu nodded with her own blush deepening.

"S-Sure."

* * *

"Alright! Time to get started!" Amu exclaimed excitedly. She was in Ikutos room, with her instruments and programs at his computer. She started using her guitar to make certain beginner notes, used the mic to play different pitches, and her keyboard to make it sound more 'space-like'. Ikuto smiled at how she worked so hard.

It was almost about 9pm when Utau finally came home. "You're late." Ikuto said bluntly. Utau shrugged.

"Sorry. After piano practice, Kukai treated me to some ramen." Ikuto sighed as he ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Just what would mom and dad do?" he asked out loud. Utau flinched.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" she exclaimed. Ikuto smirked. "Well, if I was mom or dad, I wouldn't let you off the hook. They put me in charge, so I get to decide your punishment."

Utau gulped. When it came to Ikuto's 'punishments', she was screwed. She blinked as she knelt down. She already knew what to do at times like this.

"What is your wish, Ikuto-sama?" she reluctantly asked. Ikuto's smirk grew. "I command you to clean my room everyday until mom and dad get back." he said. Utau screeched.

Knowing Ikuto, he would purposely make his room completely gross just for Utau to clean. He would even sometimes invite Kukai over to mess up his room. Utau crawled over to Ikuto at his feet.

"Please! Anything but that! I beg of you!" she pleaded. Ikuto kept his smirk intact. "Nope. Starting tomorrow, you're going to clean up every inch of my room." he said triumphantly. Utau sank. But then admitted defeat.

"Fine..." she grumbled as she headed for the stairs.

Ikuto chuckled. Oh how he _loved _his little sister.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ikuto heard a piano. It was Utau. He knew the difference between Amu and Utau's notes. Amu's notes were more upbeat, and Utau's were more...classic.

He sighed as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Utau, I thought I told you to-" he stopped once he saw what was going on. Utau was on the piano in Ikuto's room, making melodies and harmonies.

"That's perfect!" Amu exclaimed with stars for eyes. Utau stopped and made a small giggle. "I'm glad that you like it, Hinamori Amu-san." Amu made a confused expression. "No need to be so formal! Just call me Amu." she said with a big grin. Utau grinned with her. "Sure."

Ikuto walked in with a big smile, making himself known that he was there. Amus grin grew. "Yoru! I'm almost done making the music for the first verse, then I'm off to bed!"

Utau quietly chuckled. She still couldn't get used to the fact that Ikuto was now called 'Yoru' by Amu. Ikuto gave a quick glare at her before turning to Amu and smiled. "That's great."

Amus smile grew. "But you were right about writing something that sounded like a kid song. So I changed the lyrics." Ikuto blinked. Utau sparkled. "Really?" she asked getting excited. Amu nodded.

"I decided to sing something more...inspirational. A song that people would look up to. Something that relates to everyone." she said. Ikuto and Utau smiled at her. She seemed really excited about this.

Amu looked at the computer screen, a little frustrated. "But, I'm having a little trouble with the music. I still want it to have some sort of atmospherically feeling to it. I want the chorus to sound like a big thunder storm bursting through." she explained.

Utau walked over to Amu. "Can I see the lyrics?" she asked. Amu nodded without taking her eyes off the screen and handed the notebook to her. Ikuto walked over to Utau to see for himself.

_It's late and I am tired. Wish I could spark a smile. The place is flying high but right now I wanna be low_

"Is this the first verse?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded. "Yeah, but only part of it. I wrote part of the chorus too." Utau flipped the page to see the chorus.

_The times you don't wanna wake up, 'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up, The sun is always gonna rise up. You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

Both Utau and Ikuto smiled at the lyrics. They really were sort of inspirational. Ikuto put his hand on Utau's head. "Time for you to go to bed." Utau grumbled. "Shut up, Iku- uh Yoru! We're only two years apart!" she exclaimed with puffed cheeks. Ikuto chuckled. "Whatever. Just go." he said lightly pushing her towards his door_._

Utau grumbled as she reluctantly left. Amu giggled at the siblings.

Once Utau was gone, Amu stretched. "Well, all I gotta do is write the rest of the first verse, then I can go downstairs to sleep on the couch." she said with a smile. Ikuto chuckled nervously. Amu caught it, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked huskily. Ikuto twitched. "Well, about the couch..." he trailed off. Amus eyebrow was still raised. "What about the couch?" she repeated as a question. Ikuto nodded.

"Well, Kukai was being his stupid self, and broke the couch. The springs are stuck at the bottom, and it's impossible to pull the bed out." he said. "Plus, whenever someone sleeps on it without the bed part, they end up with serious back problems the next day."

Amus eyebrow twitched. "Eh?! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" then a light bulb popped above her head. "How about I sleep with Utau?" she suggested. Ikuto sighed.

"Utaus door is locked. She locks it at night. Plus, she sleeps with her headphones in her ears so when you knock on her door, she can't hear you." he said. Amu twitched. "Isn't that dangerous?!" she exclaimed. Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah, but she's too stubborn to listen." Amu sighed. "What if something happens? What if there's like a fire and Utau wouldn't even know until it's too late? She could die!" she was beginning to panic. Ikuto put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Utau would be able to know. Anyway, how are you going to sleep?"

Amu sighed for the hundredth time. "I don't know. I could probably sleep in here on the floor..." Ikuto shrugged. "Or you can sleep on my bed, and I could sleep on the floor." he suggested. Amu shook her head. "No that's not fair. It's _you're _bed."

Ikuto shook his head. "You. Bed. Now." he said sternly. Amu shivered as she turned towards the computer again. "Fine." she gave up. Ikuto smirked triumphantly. "Bossy much?" Amu grumbled under her breath.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked. Amu shook her head. "Oh nothing."

* * *

Ikuto stayed downstairs, until Amu was done. He heard some music being made, but tried not to listen. He wanted it to be a surprise.

He searched through the T.V to watch something to pass the time.

_"I'm sorry, but you are just a too-"_

_"Patrick wanna go jelly-"_

_"Goin' down to south par-"_

There wasn't anything really to watch. But now as he thought about it, it's been pretty quiet. He hasn't heard anything from Amu in a while. Probably thinking hard. He made a quiet chuckle as he walked up the stairs.

"Yo, Amu need anything-" he stopped when he got a good look at what was in front of him. Amu had her head on the desk, fast asleep in front of his computer. He smiled warmly. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Well, she looks cute all the time.

He walked quietly over to her, and picked her up bridal style. It was a good thing she already had something to sleep in on. He stumbled over to his bed, and laid her down. He covered her up with the covers as she curled into a little ball. He chuckled again at how cute she is. Her lips were shining, and partly apart. Her pink hair was glistening. He sighed as he attempted to get blankets to set up on the floor, but was stopped.

Amu grabbed the hem of his shirt. He looked at her completely shocked, thinking that she was awake. But she wasn't. "Ikuto..." she mumbled. His eyes widened more. She was dreaming about him? Even though to her, he was known as 'Yoru', he was still kinda happy. But how was he going to leave? She had a pretty good grip on him, and he was too tired to try and break free.

He sighed as he sat down next to the bed. _She's so troublesome..._

Guess he'll have to wait until she either lets go, or she wakes up.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Sorry if that chapter sucked. Like I said, this past few weeks really sucked, and I had a lot of bad and depressing things on my mind. I was so tempted to put someone dieing in this chapter, but i refrained myself.  
**

**Anyway, R&R**

**BAD ADVERTISEMENT: I'm writing a one-shot. And lately, every one-shot i write, don't get that many reviews. So whenever I post it, wanna take a look?**

**The name of it will be called: The Listening  
**

**Watch out for it okay?  
**


	9. Linked?

**Yuki- Hey guys Sorry for being all gloomy and boring. It's just that after that whole thing happened, I don't think i'll ever be the same :/ but maybe after a few weeks, I'll be my hyper self again :) hopefully**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Even though to her, he was known as 'Yoru', he was still kinda happy. But how was he going to leave? She had a pretty good grip on him, and he was too tired to try and break free._

_He sighed as he sat down next to the bed. **She's so troublesome...**_

_Guess he'll have to wait until she either lets go, or she wakes up._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Amu eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at the clock on the side table. _4:32 am. _She yawned as she stretched. But then she noticed she had a hand full of fabric. It was too dark to see, so she let go and went to feel when she was holding. Her hand made contact with very soft hair. Almost like fur. She was enjoying the feeling. She ran her fingers through it over and over.

But then her eyes widened. This wasn't normal. She patted around the figure until she grabbed something. It felt like a...nose? She even made a quick squeeze at it.

"Gah!" she heard someone squeal which made her scream...very loudly. The figure quick covered her mouth with his hand. "Yoru?!" she exclaimed. But it came out more like: "Yowu?!"

Ikuto stood up, and turned on the table light. "What is your problem? You're going to wake Uta- no wait. She has headphones on. But still." Amu sat there dumbfounded. But then her expression grew confused. "What were doing down there?" she asked. Ikuto sighed before explaining.

Once he was done, Amu's face flushed. Then she looked away. "Sorry." Ikuto grinned. "No prob, strawberry." he replied. So...that means that he was sleeping there the whole time, all because he didn't want to disturb her? Amu looked down. "No. I'm _really_ sorry." Ikuto gave her a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Amu had her hair over her eyes, not showing her expression. "You could've woken me up, but instead you sat there uncomfortably on the floor...waiting until I woke up." she explained. Ikuto's face softened as he tilted up Amu's chin with his finger.

"It's because you looked so tired. You're working hard on that song of yours, and I didn't want to stir you."

Amu had a shocked expression on her face. He was so nice to her... She grinned. "Thanks." Ikuto grinned back at her. "You're welcome."

Amu patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Now, lay down. You look so tired and uncomfortable." she said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "I thought that we agreed that I was gonna sleep on the floor, and you were going to sleep on the bed?" Amu shook her head. "Change of plans. Now we're _both_ going to sleep on the bed. Just don't try anything while I'm asleep." she explained.

Ikuto smiled with a small chuckle. He sat next to her on the bed and snuggled under the covers. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to his chest. "No promises." he finally replied. Amu's face was completely flushed. She could rival her pink hair. But then she smiled. It felt nice to have someone hold her like this. Before falling asleep perfectly she mumbled,

"Perv."

* * *

That's how they slept from now on. It went on for about a week.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. Amu woke up with sapphire eyes staring at her. "Good morning." he said. Amu's face started to feel hot. "M-Morning." she replied stubbornly. Ikuto stretched as he sat up on the bed. Amu did the same.

"Well, time to get to work." she said as she headed to the computer. Only to be held back by Ikuto. "Eat first." he stated. Amu raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Ikuto sighed. "Did I stutter? I said eat first. Then we need to go out and get some ingredients for dinner. You're making it tonight." he explained with a smirk.

Amu grew confused. "Why do _I_ have to make dinner?" she asked. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Because I made dinner last night, and Utau made it the night before. and since you're staying here, you have to make it tonight." he explained. Amu suddenly felt nervous. When it came to cooking, she wasn't exactly the best. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, examining her expression. "Could it be that you can't cook?" he asked.

Amu twitched. She didn't want him to think that she can't cook. It was embarrassing. Especially in Japan. Every little girl should be able to learn how to cook sometime right? Wrong. When it came to Amu, she was always singing instead of cooking. She thought it was the mom's job to do that. But little did she know at the time, that she was going to have to take care of herself sometime. She made a determined expression. "Of course I can cook! Just you watch!" she exclaimed. Ikuto hummed.

"Okay then. After breakfast, we'll go to the store and get all the ingredients you need."

* * *

After they ate, Ikuto and Amu went straight to the store as promised. Amu was actually a little nervous. She wanted to make Miso Katsu. Which is a pork cutlet with miso sauce. _(a/n: I actually made this with my ochii-chan before...it was delicious) _Ikuto smirked at her. He knew that she couldn't cook for her life. She mentioned it in one of her letters. But now that he thought about it, he never replied to the last letter she sent him.

But what should he say? Ever since Amu never got her letter back, she had this look in her eyes that asked: 'Did he forget about me?' but that wasn't true. Maybe after this whole shopping trip, he can get Amu's last letter, and 'reply' to it. That would make her all the way happy right?

* * *

"Got everything!" Amu exclaimed. It took well over few hours to get everything she needed.

Pork fillet.

Eggs.

Flour.

Panko.

Cabbage.

Vegetable oil.

Akadashi-Miso.

That was everything. Amu had a smug look on her face. "Told you I could do it." she said. Ikuto smirked. "Good job. Now all you have to do is cook it."

Amu blinked. "O-Oh yeah. That's right... well let's get home so I can get started!" she exclaimed. Ikuto smiled as he followed.

_And so I can get started on that letter..._

* * *

Once they got home, Amu got started on dinner, and Ikuto went to his room. He walked to his closet, and pulled out a shoe box. This shoe box had every letter that Amu has ever sent to him. He smiled as he took out the first one she sent to him with they were both little.

_Dear Tsukiyomi-san,_

_When my mommy and daddy said that I had a letter from someone, I was so happy! Thanks for writing to me. Well, to start, I'm Amu. I'm 5 years old, and I live in Kyoto Japan. Not too far from where your are. I like to sing and dance. I take classes for singing every thursday. I have a little sister named Ami, well not yet because she's still in my mommy's tummy. But she will be out in one month. I'm really excited! Anyway thanks for writing to me. I hope you write back._

_-Hinamori Amu_

He couldn't help but smile at it. They were so young, and it was so long ago.

"Yoru!" He heard Amu call from downstairs. He gulped before replying. "Yeah?" he hollered back. There was a quick silence before Amu replied. "Where's the salt?"

Ikuto sighed. "In the cabinet on top of the sink!" he answered. "Thanks!"

Ikuto smiled as he took out the most recent letter from Amu. It was a few weeks ago.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Thanks for taking my advice. It feels great knowing that someone treasures it. So how did it go? Is she nice? What is she like? Sorry I'm asking too many questions...just curious is all. Well, blue came over to my house. I don't know why, but he did. It was really unexpected. But after spending time with him, I see him differently. He's obnoxious, crude, and perverted for sure, but he's kinda nice, caring and funny too. He even bought me medicine and spent the night with me while my parents and Ami are away. Oh did I tell you? Ami's trying out for a commercial. I'm rooting for her from home. Keep your fingers crossed that she'll make it! But yeah, he stayed with me. I guess he was the reason why I recovered so fast. And...now that I get a good look at him, he's not so bad looking...he's actually pretty good looking. Well anyway, make sure to reply back to me!_

_-Amu_

_  
_Ikuto got out a piece of paper and started to reply to her letter. He knew this would make her happy.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Amu called out. Utau came from her room. Ikuto was right behind her. It took the whole day to make this dinner. That's why she got started early.

Once Ikuto saw his plate he shivered. This 'dinner' didn't look like dinner at all. Since when was cabbage supposed to be...black? Utau quivered.

"Actually I uh just remembered that Kukai asked me to meet him somewhere. I think I'll eat out for tonight." And with that, she was out the door. Amu shrugged. "Oh well. More for you and me!" she exclaimed sitting down. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

Then he stood up, got his and Amu's jacket's and grabbed her hand. "We're eating out tonight."

Amu looked back at the food which looked like it was getting smaller and smaller as he pulled her to the door. "Wait! What about the food?" she asked. Ikuto sighed.

"Trust me... it's not going anywhere."

* * *

Amu grumbled. "That was a complete waste of perfectly good food." Ikuto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for Satan." he replied. Amu sighed as she looked at her plate. They were in a diner down the street from their house.

Ikuto made sure to take the letter with him, so he could secretly put it in Amu's mailbox.

She chomped down on a strawberry. Ikuto looked out of the window boredly as he took a bite of his tayaki. Chocolate of course. Then he noticed Amu's song notebook sticking out of her bag. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have that with you?" he asked as he pointed to it. Amu looked a what he pointed to, and shrugged. "For inspiration. I'm still not done with it. I need more words. I'm almost done though." she explained. Ikuto chuckled.

"Can I see?" he asked. Amu shrugged as she handed it to him. He automatically smiled when he read the new words added.

_Look at the people all around you. The way you feel is something everybody goes through. Dark out but you still gotta lie up, you need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

"That's the rest of the chorus. I finished the whole first verse, and half of the second one." she explained. Ikuto flipped the page to read the full verse.

_It's late and I am tired, wish I could spark a smile, the place is flying high but right now I wanna be low. Don't wanna move an inch , let alone a million miles, and I don't wanna go but I know I gotta go. I just want to feel alive_

He smiled. The lyrics were kinda random, but in a way made sense. He flipped the page to read half of the second verse.

_Seems like the more you grow, the more time you spend alone. Before you know it you'll end up perfectly on your own_

"I already finished the music. I just need more lyrics. The other half of the second verse, and then the bridge." she explained. Ikuto smiled. "You ready to go?" he asked. Amu stood up.

"Sure."

* * *

On the way back to the house, Ikuto slipped the envelope in her mailbox. "Yo, Amu." he said catching her attention. "Hm?"

"You should check your mail. It must be piling up." he replied. Amu shrugged for the millionth time, and took out the envelopes. She wasn't expecting anything from her pen pal, only because she never got a reply from her last letter.

She didn't care to look through the various envelopes as she walked back to his house. Ikuto looked at her dumbfounded. She didn't look through it? Why?

When they finally reached the house, Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. "Amu, why don't you go through the mail? There might be something from your parents." he said.

Amu sighed. He was right about that. So she shuffled through the envelopes, expecting a letter or a postcard from her parents. Her eyes stopped at a certain letter. It was from her uncle Tsukasa. She put it to the side for later.

She shuffled through more to find yet another envelope. Her eyes widened. She felt tears brimming up. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep any whimpers from slipping out. But that wasn't working. Ikuto smiled.

She found the letter.

"He... He didn't.... He didn't f-forget ab-bout m-me..." she gasped as she held the letter to her chest. Her tears came out more rapid. Her hands shook with the letter. She couldn't believe he actually replied...

"Well? Are you going to open it or what?" Ikuto asked. Amu made a small laugh as her tears fell. She opened the envelope, took the letter out, and read.

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm so sorry for not replying soon enough. There was so many things going on. But anyway, pinky is actually a really nice girl. She's not as bitchy as I thought she was. _

_But back to you. Amu, I missed you so much. It actually hurt. I missed talking to you, and looking forward to seeing your letters every week. I hope I didn't make too much inconvenience for you. I wanted to let you know that I didn't forget about you, and that you're always on my mind. You're personality reminds me of a strawberry. So how are you? Are you doing okay? How are Ami's auditions? Sorry for asking so many questions. Just curious :)_

_With love,  
Ikuto_

_  
_Amu watched as the tears fell on the letter. She was so happy to read this.

But now that she thought about it, how did Yoru know about this? How did he know that she would find a letter?

Is Yoru somehow...linked to Ikuto?

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Every story belongs to the reader that reads them. **

**R&R?  
**


	10. Hatred

**Yuki- This was week was okay, I guess. I got a lot of comments on my new fb pic so im kinda happy about that. School lunch is gettin' better, grades are pickin' up...except for that really annoying D+ in science. Yep. That's right. I have an _D+ _in science. I had one in spanish too, but I picked that one up. I think it's an A now because it's a new quarter O.o **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_But now that she thought about it, how did Yoru know about this? How did he know that she would find a letter?_

_Is Yoru somehow...linked to Ikuto?_

**~*Pen Pals*~**

It was a Wednesday morning, and everything was starting to get a little tense. The talent show was on Friday, and Amu had finally finished her song and music. Now all she had to do was rehearse.

Ikuto was supporting her well. But, Amu has been acting kinda weird around him lately. She's been sticking to Ikuto like glue and it was starting to get a little creepy. But Ikuto wasn't that against it.

Amu on the other hand, was suspicious. There was something telling her that Yoru and Ikuto were closer... a little closer than she thought.

She's been watching him for a few days, and getting more dirt each time. He was very protective of his closet, he acts secretive when he goes to check his mail, and when he's writing something, he closes his door, and locks it.

It was very suspicious.

Ikuto, Amu and Utau were eating breakfast before school. As Amu scarfed down on her eggs, she took a stare at Ikuto. Ikuto raised his eyebrow in return.

Once it was time to go to school, Amu waited for Ikuto at the door. But that happens all the time so it was normal. As they walked to school, Amu once again snuck stares at Ikuto.

"Okay, what's your problem?" he asked finally. Amu flinched with a nervous laugh. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "You've been up my ass for the past few days." he explained. Amu looked down. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." she lied. Good thing she was good at it. Ikuto felt a tint of pink on his cheeks, making him look away stubbornly.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that..." he grumbled. Amu smiled with sparkles around her. "Yay! Now come on, let's get to school before we're late." she said as she grabbed his hand and dashed to the school.

But as she ran, she had a very mischievous smirk on her face.

**~xOxOx~ **

When they made it to the school, all eyes were on Amu. She rolled her eyes at her classmates. "What do you guys want?" she asked annoyed. All the classmates squealed...even the guys. "We heard that you're going to be in the talent show!" the class rep exclaimed.

"Huh? How did you guys hear about that?" she asked dumbfounded. The class rep, Yuichi smiled. "It's all over the school, Hinamori-san. We're all excited about it, and we'll be there to root for you!" he exclaimed. Amu raised an eyebrow.

But behind her cool and composed face, was a very warm, genuine smile. She was happy that they would cheer her on, and be there for her.

"Okay class, let's get started. We have a full schedule, so no goofing of- WAH!" Nikaidou exclaimed as he fell flat on his face. The class laughed as they walked to their seats.

Amu sighed when she sat down in her seat next to Ikuto.

**~xOxOx~**

The next day, was not really any different. Good thing it was Thursday. As they walked home, Amu's phone rang. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Amu looked at her caller id. "It's Kukai." she answered as she pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Yo Hinamori!"_

"What's going on Kukai?"

_"I just have a question. My ma's been buggin' me. My brothers were gettin' all the good food, and I had to wait until they were done being scavengers."  
_

"That doesn't sound like a question."

_"Hold I'm gettin' there! Anyways my ma' was all like 'good things come to those who wait'."_

Amu sweat dropped. "Uh, Kukai, that's true."

_"Okay, but here's my question."_

Amu waited as he continued.

_"Aren't the "good things that come to those who wait" just the leftovers from the people that got there first?"_

Amu's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he would ask such a question. Ikuto saw her expression, and sighed. "Kukai asked a stupid question didn't he?"

Amu only nodded. Ikuto sighed again as he took the phone. "Kukai, ask Kairi." he said before shutting her phone and handing it back to her. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that Kukai's in tenth grade." she said as she shook her head. Ikuto nodded. "I know what you mean..."

**~xOxOx~**

After they arrived home that afternoon, Amu went straight upstairs to Ikuto's room. She wanted to practice for tomorrow nights talent show. She showed no emotion as she logged on to the computer. But behind that bored face, was a very bright smile. She was very exciting about this performance. Not only that, she was excited to win those tickets to the beach resort this summer.

It was a little odd to get ten, but it was a good amount if she wanted to invite friends. She hummed her song as she checked her music. As the music started, Amu closed her eyes as she hummed along. She was proud of herself for actually finishing a song of hers. She's never finished a ballad. Her room was always full of different songs. Her laptop and desktop was full of unfinished music.

What was her inspiration? What...or _who_ motivated her to actually finish? A sudden flash of blue went through her head. Yoru? It was him? No way. But then again, he was the one that helped the most.

Amu looked at the letter that Uncle Tsukasa gave her. She raised an eyebrow. How come he would send a letter now, after all these years without contact? But whatever. She opened the envelope, and was about to take the letter out, when she heard thunder.

She looked out the window and noticed it was raining... great. When rain comes, so does the thunderstorms. That's not a good thing. She sighed as she slid the envelope in her pocket. She can read it later.

She walked to the bookshelf to get the music notes. But as she walked, she tripped over the leg of the side table. Suddenly, a shoe box fell on her head. She looked up and saw that it was from the closet. She grumbled as she pushed off all the papers that fell out.

It was all envelopes. She raised an eyebrow as she looked through.

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_From: Hinamori Amu_

"Wh-What?"

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
_

_From: Hinamori Amu_

As she shifted through the letters, her eyes went back and forth. Every letter said the same thing.

"Hey, Amu it's almost time for..." she looked up to see Ikuto at the door. Her heart was suddenly mixed with different emotions. She didn't know what to do.

Ikuto froze. She found the letters. But how? How was the possible?

Amu's eyes were flooded and she was going to cry. She was so hurt, and confused. But she was in more pain most of all. She couldn't believe that he lied to her... even though he promised.

She stood up slowly as she looked at Ikuto. Amu blinked and her flooded eyes overflowed, leaving streaks of tears on her face.

"Y-You're Ikuto?" she asked. Her voice cracked. Ikuto only nodded slowly. He couldn't do anything. He didn't know what to do. He was frozen. Amu shook her head.

"I can't believe this... y-you lied to me? Everything that was between us... was a lie?"

Ikuto didn't nod. He didn't shake his head. He only looked down with his bangs over his face. Amu started to shake. She was mixed with different emotions... it was overwhelming. It was like someone punched her in the stomach with brass knuckles.

"You idiot! How could you do this to me?! You made me look like a fool! Y-You..." she couldn't finish. She was out of breath. Her chest was in too much pain to even comprehend things. She was unstable.

Ikuto stepped closer. He saw that she wasn't moving. All he wanted to do was say sorry and that he didn't intend to hurt her, but he couldn't find words. He knew this would happen...just not so soon.

He stepped closer. He was taking small steps towards her. She was shaking unstably and tears went from her eyes to the floor. He stepped closer.

_SMACK!_

He brought his hand to his cheek and winced at the contact. Amu slapped him...again. It was like deja vu. He looked at her in shock. She had her arm up across her with her hand up in the air. _(a/n: the position right after you slap someone)_ She had her head down.

Then she started to shake. As she looked up, you could see the coldest glare that anyone could ever give. Tears were streaming down her face. Her teeth were showing and gritting together.

Ikuto has never seen someone look so cold before... he didn't know what to do. He looked at Amu and her glare hardened.

"I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again, you hear me?!"

Those were the last words he heard before she dashed from his room and out the door,

into the rain.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- You get to find out what that letter from Tsukasa was all about next chapter.  
**

**I have a question.**

**Is it really against FFN rules to put song lyrics in your stories?**

**Please answer that.  
**

**R&R?  
**


	11. Bloody Truth

**Yuki- This week was okay. My friend is still a little mad at me. But she thinks that I'm the one ignoring her. Which is soooo not true. Eh. Time will fix it.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again, you hear me?"_

_Those were the last words he heard before she dashed from his room and out the door,_

_into the rain._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Ikuto stood in the middle of the room, speechless. He was frozen in his tracks. He didn't know what to think anymore. Amu's so dear to him. He just didn't want to hurt her.

Why did this happen? Why was he so stupid? Right when he found out that Amu was Amu, he could've told her right then and there. But no. He had to dig his own grave to save himself.

"What should I do... ?"

* * *

It was pouring rain by the time Amu made it to the park. The thunder was crashing, and the lightning was erupting. It took her a good fifteen minutes to realize that she ran out here.

But she didn't care... at the time. Now that she knows where she is, it was terrifying. She wanted to crawl in a hole. She was completely soaked from head to toe, and was freezing.

She didn't know what to do. She looked around until she saw a restaurant. It was more like a diner. It was the diner that her and Ikuto ate at.

"I-Ikuto..."

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him. Not after what happened. She sneezed as she walked/stumbled to the small diner that was in close reach.

When she came inside, she sat on the closest booth. She wasn't hungry, so she shooed the waitress away politely.

She didn't have any money to spend. When she patted her pockets, she felt the letter from her Uncle Tsukasa.

"I forgot about this..." she mumbled as she took it out. The envelope was completely soak and was dripping. She made a disgusted face as she carefully opened it, and took the letter out that was inside. The letter was a little damp, but not completely ruined. She made a relieved sigh/couch as she unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Please contact me whenever you can. There's something important that I need to disgust with you._

_-Tsukasa._

Amu blinked. This letter was from about a week ago. So she never got a chance to contact him.

Just like clock-work, her cell rang.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me_  
_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not mo-_

"Tsukasa..." she answered, her voice was cracked. She was crying so much, that she never made the time to calm herself down.

_"Amu-chan, what's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I'm at a diner in T-Tokyo..."

_"Wait right there, I'm coming to pick you up. What's the address?"_

After Amu gave Tsukasa the name and the address of the diner, he came within a half hour.

Tsukasa took Amu to the hotel he was staying at. It seems that he was in Japan to see Amu. But not the way she is now.

He gave her some clothes, and showed her to the bathroom.

Tsukasa sat quietly in the main room. He wanted to tell her some news, but he wasn't quite sure if she could take it at the emotional state she's in right now.

"Tsukasa-san, I'm done." Amu said as she came out of the bathroom.

She looked tired. More like exhausted. Tsukasa stood up. He has to tell her.

Now or never.

"Amu-chan, I came here to tell you something important." he said with a serious tone. Amu nodded as she sat down in the chair that was next to him. Tsukasa breathed in and out as he took out a video.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" she asked. He held up his hand as he put the tape in the VCR.

"I recorded this once I saw the news." he said as he reluctantly turned it on.

_"Good evening. Welcome to Hokkaido news at 5."_

It was a recording of a news forecast. Amu looked at the screen curiously.

_"Tonight's news forecast is about a plane crash on the way to Tokyo, Japan."_

Amu's breath hitched.

_"The plane was heading from Okinawa. There was only one survivor."  
_

"No..."

_"This one survivor was Hinamori Tsumugu. It appeared that he had a wife and child on the plane along with him. Hinamori Midori, and Hinamori Ami. They were announced deceased this morning."_

Amu felt tears brim in her eyes. Her mom... and sister... were gone.

They weren't on this earth anymore_. _It wasn't fair... everything was going wrong.

Amu couldn't do anything but fall to her knees. She was shaking uncontrollably. She could barely keep herself from falling down all together. She was crying hysterically.

Tsukasa tried to put his hands on her back, but she slapped them away. She didn't want to be touched.

He did the first thing he thought of. He took her cell phone.

He looked through the various numbers, and messages to see who she's talked to the most recently. His finger stopped. He pressed the call button.

_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached._

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey,he-_

_"Amu?" _He heard a rather deep voice on the other line. Tsukasa coughed a little before replying.

"Um, no this is Amakawa Tsukasa. I'm using Hinamori Amu's phone. I'm going to be needing your services."

* * *

Ikuto grimaced as he listened to what this man was telling him. When he finally finished, Ikuto spoke only these four words.

"I'm on my way."

When he arrived to the hotel, Ikuto walked right through the door. There, he saw Tsukasa in the main room.

"Where is she?" he asked. Tsukasa nodded towards the back room.

"I finally got her to stand, and walk her to a bed. She's awake, but..." he trailed off. Ikuto nodded as he walked slowly to the room.

Then he stopped. Amu didn't want to see him. But... she needs him. He's the only person that can help her, and he knows it. When he made his way closer to the back room, he heard little gasps and whimpers.

It was Amu.

He breathed unevenly as he reached the door knob to push it open. "Amu?" No response. He saw that she was on the bed, still crying hysterically. Ikuto sighed as he sat on the bed next to her. "Amu..."

He tried to put his hand on her back, but all she did was slap it away furiously. She didn't want anyone to touch her... not even Ikuto.

"I thought I told you to never speak to me again..." she growled. Ikuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know me well enough that I wouldn't do such a thing." he replied.

Amu grumbled. She had the covers over her, not showing any part of her body. Ikuto sighed. "Amu... please, you have to get up. You can't just rot here."

Amu didn't respond. Her tears wouldn't let her. "I just... I just can't believe that they're gone... mama... Ami..." she whimpered. Ikuto gave her a worried expression. He's never seen Amu this way before.

He wanted to embrace her pain and suffering.

But... how was he going to do that?

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- There we go. Done. Sorry, if that chapter sucked. This week was just... belgh. I don't own any songs that were used in this chapter.  
**

**But anyway, I'm holding a little contest. **

**It's a one-shot contest. **

**Whoever can make me any kind of amuto oneshot, get's a prize. **

**There's going to be different categories.**

**Best Tragedy, Best Comedy, Best Fluffy,**

**And Best Overall.  
**

**The prize for "Best Tragedy" will be a semi-long Tragedy one-shot dedicated to them.**

**The prize for "Best Comedy" will be a semi-long Comedy one-shot dedicated to them.**

**etc, etc.  
**

**The prize for "Best Overall" is going to be a loooong one-shot dedicated to them and only them.**

**If you do it, then the title of your entry will be "Toximemory's one-shot contest entry: ____" the blank is where you put the category.  
**

**So... you wanna try?**

**R&R  
**


	12. Healing

**Yuki- Hey guys. This week I had SOL's so it was a little stressful. I managed to gather every brain cell that wasn't brutally killed in the war we call 'testing' and made this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_He wanted to embrace her pain and suffering._

_But... how was he going to do that?_

**~*Pen Pals*~**

It's been a few hours since Ikuto arrived at the hotel. He's been sitting with Amu ever since. She still resents him. Even in the emotional state she was in, she wasn't giving in to Ikuto's constant apologies. She hasn't moved a muscle, and whenever Ikuto tried to comfort her, she would furiously slap his hands away.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do with this situation. Tsukasa already called the school and excused Amu and Ikuto for a few days. Amu had a few more days than him, for more time to heal.

Tsumugu was in the hospital. He was in critical condition. He has a collapsed lung. A ruptured spleen. Internal bleeding of unknown origin. And most serious, the contusions of his brain. He also has broken ribs. Abrasions on his legs which well require skin graphics; and on his face, which will require cosmetic surgery- but, as the doctors note, that's only if he's lucky.

In surgery, they had to remove his spleen, insert a new tube to drain his collapsed lung, and stanch whatever else might be causing the internal bleeding. There wasn't a lot they could do for his brain. The doctors just says "Wait and see."

Amu refuses to see him. It's not like she doesn't want to, but she just can't. Plain and simple. She doesn't want to see her father to suffer. Everyone was probably at the hospital, waiting for him to go to ICU. Ikuto even went, and he's never met him before.

Ikuto tried his best to get Amu out of that room, but it was no use. She wouldn't budge.

Ikuto was called to desperate measures. He marched to the room and burst through the door. Amu's small body flinched, but remained under the covers. Ikuto sighed as he walked over to the bed. "Amu, it's time to wake up." No response.

Amu never revealed herself after that first night, so he wasn't expecting her to be exactly elegant. He dragged the covers off of her, showing her body. She made a small squeak at the light making contact with her face. Ikuto examined her closely.

Her skin grew pale... almost even white. Her pink hair was all over the place, in a tangled mess.

As Amu finally looked up at Ikuto to reveal her eyes, his own eyes widened. They were still golden orbs. The same vivid color. Except they were glistening with tears.

Her expression was startled. "Yo- Ikuto..." she spoke. Her voice was cracked and hoarse. Then she broke down. The tears overflowed from her eyes, making their way to her cheeks, and down the nape of her neck. Ikuto quickly sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, taking in all of her overwhelming emotions.

"I'm never going to see them again... Mama... Ami..." she whimpered. Ikuto sighed as he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay... I'll be here for you... always." he said in a whisper. Amu couldn't help but to cry even more. Ikuto pulled her into his lap. Her legs were draped over his and her hands were over her eyes. He layed his head on hers, occasionally kissing her hair. Her crying eventually ended with little gasps and hiccups.

Ikuto rubbed her back, soothing her. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. "Ikuto..."

* * *

Amu finally brought herself to take a shower and get dressed. Ikuto brought some clothes over so she wouldn't have to borrow from Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was making Amu something to eat, knowing that she hasn't eaten a single morsel of food in days. Once Amu was dressed, and her hair was fixed, she silently thanked him for the food.

Ikuto thought long and hard about how Amu was going to cope. Maybe if she finally visited her dad in the hospital, she wouldn't feel as alone. Ikuto mentally decided as he put his hand on Amu's shoulder.

Amu looked up at him with a curious expression. Her golden eyes boring into his sapphire ones. Ikuto gulped a little before finally getting the courage to say these next six words.

"It's time to see your father."**  
**

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- This chapter was short -.-" I HATE short chapters :( they annoy me. I just couldn't think of anything else... sorry. but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?  
**

**R&R  
**


	13. Believe

**Yuki- Hey guys . Apparently , most of you guys are already out of school . So this chapter is dedicated to you're new grades , and a new school life . You guys are sooo lucky . I still have like ... 3 weeks left . Lol . Well here ya go .**

**Well this week went by like THAT . Some things went down , and this and that happened , so now I'm currently TAKEN . Yeah , the guy I like asked me out so ... yeah . So I'm in a good mood .**

**Since writing two chapters a weeks is kinda stressful , what with all the school and stuff , I'm just gonna start alternating . So I'm going to update on Enamored next week .**

**Enjoy .  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Amu looked up at him with a curious expression. Her golden eyes boring into his sapphire ones. Ikuto gulped a little before finally getting the courage to say these next six words._

_"It's time to see your father."_**  
**

**~*Pen Pals*~**

**_Flashback _**

_"Daddy look! I got another letter from Ikuto!" an excited little 5 year old exclaimed as she jumped on her father's lap. Tsumugu chuckled at his cute little girl. "You want to read it to me?" he asked._

_"Hn!" Amu exclaimed happily as she opened the envelope. "Don't you want to wait for mommy?" Tsumugu asked as he glanced at the stairs. Amu shook her head. "Mommy's sleeping. I tried to wake her up, but she wasn't moving. I even tried to get Ami to wake her up!"_

_Ami was Amu's unborn sister. She was due in a few weeks. Tsumugu smiled at his thoughtful daughter. "Okay then. Go ahead." He pointed to the envelope. Amu smiled, as she took the letter out. Her smile grew as she read aloud to her father. _

_There were some funny parts, some confsuing parts, and even some sad parts. But the only thing sad about it, was that Ikuto's violin string broke. The happy thing was that Utau had a piano recital, and won a prize. The confusing parts were only the few big words that he used. Tsumugu had to explain it to her, before they read on._

_For a six year old, Ikuto was pretty smart._

_This happned on and on. Amu was always excited to get more letters from her pen pal._

_And best friend._

_**End of Flaschback**_

Amu looked at him with a horrified expression. She wasn't sure if she was in the mental condition for that yet. "I-Ikuto, I don't thi-"

"You have to." he said. His face had a very desperate expression. Like he was ready to beg. "Amu, please... for at least your sake. I don't want to lose you." Amu's honey colored orbs were starting to glisten with tears. She didn't think that anybody cared for her as much as he does. Inside her now cold blue heart, was a slight warmness of a smig of happiness. She wiped her tears before they spilled out of her eyes, and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go." she answered. Ikuto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you..." he whispered.

* * *

"Okay. The hospital we're going to is in Okinawa. So I need you to pack your things. We're going to be gone for a few days." Tsukasa declared. "I notified the school. They confirmed it, and you all will be in my care. Don't go running off, and 'sight see'" he said using air quotes. "Those are my only rules."

After he notified the school, the principle even postponed the talent show for another week. The only reason so many people were going, was because of Amu. So he didn't mind changing the date.

Amu and Ikuto nodded. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Tsukasa saw a hand raised. He nodded towards the person.

"Uh, yeah, will there be food? I can't travel on an empty stomach."

Tsukasa sweat dropped. "Uh, yes, Souma-san. There will be nourishment." Another hand was raised. "What about my servants? I need them to carry me." a petite voice followed.

"No Mashiro-san. You cannot bring your uh, servants."

Yes, you guessed it. The whole gang was going. They all wanted to support Amu. Ikuto was completely against it, but Amu was too nervous to care.

Nagihiko was trying to settle Kukai down as he complained about his empty stomach. Yaya was playing with Rima's hair while Rima had the most bored face known in mankind. Tadase was talking to his grandmother on the phone, telling her that he was leaving and how long they were gone. And Utau was glaring at Kairi, wondering why in the hell he was so smart.

Tsukasa went to get all the equipment together for the trip. Everyone else went inside the limo. Tsukasa rented it.

Ikuto sighed as he entwined Amu's fingers with his. Amu blushed, and took her hand away. "What in hell's name do you think you're doing?" she hissed. Ikuto chuckled. "There's the Amu I know."

Amu rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? You know nothing about me." Ikuto smirked with mischievous eyes. She dares to challenge Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The only one who knows every single thing about her? Big mistake.

"I know that you use strawberry shampoo. And I know that you stick one leg out of the covers to get the right kind of warmth." Amu was still looking away. She was in a little bit of denial after finding out what happened, when she found out that Ikuto was Ikuto.

Ikuto, on the other hand, was not satisfied. He had no choice but to keep trying.

"I know that you hum 'Hey Soul Sister' every time you do the dishes."

"..."

"I know that when it's hot, you put your hair up on the right side of your head."

"..."

Ikuto couldn't take anymore. He had to bring out the big guns. Something that only Amu and Ikuto know. Ikuto turned Amu towards him, looking into her honey-colored orbs. He gave her a serious expression, telling her that he means business. He sighed as he relaxed a little.

"And I also know that... you cry yourself to sleep every night, because you're afraid that one day, you're going to wake up alone."

Amu's eyes widened, as tears brimmed up.

Got her.

"H-How did you know that?" she asked as her voice cracked. Ikuto looked straight into her eyes. "I already told you. I know this because I'm..." he trailed off.

"Ikuto..." Amu finished. He only nodded. Amu's tears finally overflowed. "It really is you..." she whimpered. Ikuto made a sincere smile. "It's me."

Amu, at this point, didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Ikuto still lied to her. He still cheated her. And he deceived her. How could she possibly forgive him?

She quickly wiped her tears away, and looked away with a stubborn expression. She has to stop her tears. She didn't want to look vulnerable to him.

"Whatever. You may be Ikuto, but you're still a lying cheating jerk!"

And with that, she stomped her way to the limo.

Ikuto sighed as he followed. He would have to work as hard as he can so that Amu can forgive him.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- I know , I know . That chapter was like ... UBER short ! God , what's wrong with me ? **

**Anyway , I read almost all of the one-shots that were entered :D . They were all quite exceptional . I'm not naming the winner yet , but I DID think of the contest end-date .**

**The end of the contest is June 5th . That's a whole week . So far , I think that like only ... 8 people entered . **

**I'm going to announce the winners on June 13th . Good luck peepz .**

**R & R ?**

**And possibly forgive me once again ?  
**


	14. Accidental

**Yuki- Yo peeps . Well I wanted to let you guys know that I'm back to my old self ! I feel wayy better than before ... Well except the fact that I still like the dude I was dating ... but we're friends now ... But I'd rather be his gf than a friend , but then again , I'd rather be his friend , than nothing at all , so ... Yeah . Haha ! **

**And I'm working on those one - shots , so you winner's be patient , 'kay ?  
**

**Also ! Me and the friend that was mad at me are best friends again ! I'm loving it a lot ! It's like nothing bad ever happened between us ! WOOH ! :D**

**Can you tell that I'm the old Yuki ? Remember the Yuki from _Blind Sighted _? Yeah , that Yuki . SHE'S BACK BITCHES !  
**

**Enjoy .  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_And with that, she stomped her way to the limo._

_Ikuto sighed as he followed. He would have to work as hard as he can so that Amu can forgive him._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Once everyone was in the car, they finally headed to Okinawa. The ride there is about five hours, so they're stuck together until then... Joy. Amu was sitting in the far corner of the limo with her cheeks puffed and her eyes closed. She was sitting next to Nagihiko and Kukai, who were arguing over the chips and soda provided.

Ikuto was sitting with Utau and Rima, who were looking at the too idiots before them, and whispering about the latest fashion and such. Yaya, Tadase, and Kairi were watching the mini T.V inside the cabinet.

Amu was in a pouty mood. She was angry at Ikuto, obviously. Her eyes averted to the outside world. Watching every tree pass by. It was like the trees were merged together, and it was one giant bush... weird right?

Ikuto wasn't in the best mood either. He was looking out the window also. But he wasn't watching the trees. He was watching Amu's reflection. She was so beautiful. The way her eyes sorta change color with every tree passing by. The way her lips shine from the sun. She was glowing with radiance. It killed him that he couldn't talk to her.

Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko noticed the tension between the two. They didn't want them to not talk to each other. It's like the world stopping. But it didn't stop Kukai and Nagihiko from fighting over food, and Utau and Rima talking about clothes and shoes.

Yaya, Tadase and Kairi were very oblivious as to what was happening. They just went for the ride.

Anyway, as the ride went along, Amu and Ikuto kept giving awkward glances at each other. Ikuto would look at Amu, Amu would catch him staring, look back, then quickly look away with a blush as soon as their eyes met.

That went on for about an hour. Then the limo stopped at a park.

"Okay everyone. This will give everyone time to stretch their legs, and get some fresh air." Tsukasa declared. Kukai was the first to bolt out of the limo.

"Yes! Finally! Freedom~!" he cheered as he headed to a deserted field. Everyone else took their time to get out.

Amu on the other hand, wanted to stay in. She saw no point in getting out. She just watched as everyone else went separate ways. Then, she saw a hand.

"Come on. You're the one who especially needs the fresh air." It was Tsukasa. Amu giggled. "Okay. But only because you said so." she said with a smile. She grabbed his hand, and he helped her out of the limo.

She stretched her arms out, and looked at the bright sky. She was enjoying the view. She even saw a lake in the distance. Her smile grew as she walked over. Yaya was running around with Kairi's laptop, and he was chasing her.

"Come on, Amu-chi! Kairi's gonna get me!" she yelled as she pulled Amu towards the lake. "Hey Yaya!" she protested. But she wasn't planning on letting go.

After about five minutes of Yaya pulling her, Amu finally made it to the lake. It was peaceful and quiet. The best part about it was that she was alone.

"Yo."

Scratch that. She wasn't alone. She knew that voice anywhere. She gave a sigh and kept her back towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Ikuto walked a little bit closer. Amu started to shiver.

"Don't take another step." she said sternly. Ikuto stopped in his tracks. "I wanted to talk to you." he stated. Amu kept her back towards him. He took a chance and walked closer without her noticing.

"There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone." she said. But he didn't give up. "Amu, I think that we need to settle this..."

"Like I said: There's nothing to talk about..." she grumbled. Ikuto walked up closer. "There _is _something we need to talk about." he said. Amu grimaced.

"You should know this of all people..." she growled. "But I _hate_ liars. I hate them with a deep passion..." she felt tears threaten to fall, but she wouldn't let them. Not in front of him. Ikuto did know this. But he didn't want her to hate him.

He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, Amu... I don't know what else to say..." he sounded as genuine as he could. But to Amu it wasn't working. "I can't believe you. You were the only person that I truly trusted besides my... mom." she had to try really hard to stop the tears.

"And you just threw it all away! I can't believe you would do such a thing to me! It takes a lot to gain back trust! Especially when it's _my _trust!" she kept her back towards him. If she looked into those sapphire eyes of his, she would break down.

"Why is it so hard to trust someone?" Ikuto asked. He wanted to help her. If it was possible.

Amu already knew the answer to that question. But she wasn't going to answer it. Instead...

"Why is it so hard to keep a promise?"

She laughed bitterly at herself. "It's not your fault. It's mine for believing every word you said." Her tears started to flow. Ikuto took another step closer

"Just forget it, you don't understand! Just le-"

She was interrupted when she turned around. She couldn't speak at all. Neither could Ikuto.

You know why?

Because her lips pushed against his.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Okay . I tried my hardest to make it at least a little longer for you guys ! I wonder if it was ?  
**

**R & R ?**


	15. I'm here

**Yuki- Ugh ! I'm late once again ! I'm sooo off schedule D: **

**Okay . I had a good reason for being late though ! I accidentally broke the laptop charger , (which is the only computer that anyone uses in the house) and I never got a chance to type up the chappie . But we bought a new one so it's all good .**

**Oh ! And I finished this anime called , _Angel Beats! _It's really good ... But I absolutely HATED the ending :P PM me if you wanna know ;D  
**

**It is now currently , -looks at the clock-**

**3:50am . Let's see how long this takes me to type !  
**

**Enjoy .  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_She was interrupted when she turned around. She couldn't speak at all. Neither could Ikuto._

_You know why?_

_Because her lips pushed against his._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Amu and Ikuto stood there with they're eyes wide open. They were in too much shock to even move.

Ikuto had a sudden exhilarating feeling that grew within him. He felt happy, yet confused at the same time. His stomach was in knots, and he had a very queasy feeling. Amu's honey golden orbs weren't helping with that one bit.

Amu on the other hand, didn't know whether to be completely shocked, or pissed off. How dare he steal her first kiss? She was saving that! But deep, deep, _deep _inside her was a very warm and loving feeling. But she shook it off, thinking it was all in her head.

Amu was the first to act. Once she gained control of her body, she was able to quickly pull away, raise her hand up, and do what Ikuto had coming to him.

_SMACK!_

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Kukai asked as he looked towards the sound. Everyone else heard it too, but thought it was a passing animal.

"Yeah, but I didn't really pay attention." Tadase said.

"It sounded like a... slapping sound." Utau said curiously. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, whatever. It probably was an animal."

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time to go!" Tsukasa announced. Everyone was all together, so all they had to do was climb in.

"I arranged some seating arrangements, so that the ride would be more comfortable. Tadase goes in first. Then Rima will sit next to Tadase. Utau will follow after that. Then Yaya. Then Kukai will sit next to Yaya. Then after that, Kairi. Then Ikuto, you go in. Then Amu will sit next to Ik-"

"No."

Everyone turned to see Amu and Ikuto standing behind them. Amu had a pissed look on her face, while Ikuto looked bored... But his bored expression was ruined by a red hand print on his face.

I bet you can tell what happened.

"But Amu-chan, this will make it so that everyone will be more comfortab-"

"I don't care." she interrupted. She breathed in before continuing.

"I am _not _sitting next to a two-face, perverted, first kiss stealing, douche bag, asshole..." She kept on continuing with the names for another minute.

"...jerk! He can go rot in hell! I don't care! As long as he stays away from me!" And with that she climbed in the car, dragging Nagihiko with her. He was the only one that could really calm her nerves at the moment.

Ikuto sighed as everyone looked at him for his reaction. Ikuto didn't show any.

But on the inside he was feeling the complete opposite. He didn't meant to kiss her. It was actually his first too. But he would never admit that to anybody. But she was right _there. _It wasn't his fault.

But then again, it was all that bad. Her lips were really soft, and... marshmallowy. I know that's not a word but whatever. And the way her eyes shined as he kissed her.

He doesn't regret it, that's for sure.

* * *

When everyone was finally on the limo, they were on their way. They were almost there, and every half a mile, Amu got more and more nervous. She didn't know what to say to her dad. Well, he wasn't even awake. All she knew was that he was like a vegetable at the moment. She hated it.

She didn't want to see her father like this. But it was better than death. There's a chance that he can get back on his feet, and walk again. Then he could run. Then he could do his job again.

The thought made Amu smile. There's a huge possibility that it could happen. Her smile stayed plastered on her face as she faded to sleep looking out the window.

* * *

"Amu, we're here."

"..."

"Amu."

"..."

"Damn it, wake up!"

Amu felt someone knock her upside the head.

"What the hell? What's wrong with yo-" she stopped once she saw who it was. Ikuto. No surprise. She composed herself before stretching and getting out of the car. Walking right passed him.

When she saw the hospital she froze. It was so huge.

When everybody walked in, Tsukasa went to sign in. Amu was asked to go to the back with only one person.

"I can go on my own." Was what she said before walking into the almost empty hallways alone.

When Amu made it to her father's room, she was struck. Her heart started to heart, and tears started to overflow her eyes. It was horrible. He looked so pained, so ready to leave the earth.

"Papa..." she whispered. Her voice was trembling. She walked slowly over to his bed, and sat on the floor next to him. She touched his hand and it felt like straight up ice. She didn't care at all. It was her dad. She loved him, and was glad to see him. His skin paled, and he looked so fragile. Amu put her hand on his.

"Papa... Please be okay..." she whimpered. She couldn't take it. Her father was her favorite person. Her idol. She wanted to be just like him. He has to get better. He has to stay strong... for her.

* * *

Ikuto felt a cringe in his head. Something was wrong. He didn't know how, but he knew that something was really wrong.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" his sister asked. Ikuto nodded towards the door. "I'll be right back."

He bursted through Tsumugu's room, and saw Amu drenched in tears. She couldn't stop. She was wailing. It was surprising that no one could hear her in the waiting room. Ikuto automatically knew what to do.

He rushed over, fell to his knees next to her, and took her in his arms. She sensed him and did the same.

"Ikuto..." she cried. Ikuto shhed her, and held her closer. He hated to see her in this state. It was awful that she was going through so much.

"I'm here, Amu. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here..."

He whispered in her ear sweet words until she calmed down. Ikuto was prepared to help her in any way she needs it. He doesn't want her to get hurt ever again, and he's gonna try and make that happened.

He kept on whispering. "I'm here..."

He was telling the truth.

He was there.

And he always will be.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- -Looks at clock-**

**4:55am**

**D:**

**I'm hella tired . Goodnight people ... **

**Or Goodmorning :/**

**Whatever floats your boat .  
**

**R & R ?**


	16. Confession?

**Yuki- Hey guys. Sorry, I'm a day late. :P Anyway, this chapter is gonna be pretty long, to make up for all the shitty chapters that I put up. They were wayyy too short. I like stories with long chapters and I wanted to have long chapters too. My only problem was that I had a bad case of writers block. Sorry :/ But, that's over after like 2 or 3 months of procastination. I can now make chapters that are at at least longer than 3,000 words. That's pretty long in my eyes. Well nothing can compare to the long-ass chapters that for example: _Tsuki Angel _has. Her chapters are like... AT LEAST 7,000 words long. Those are LONG ASS chapters.**

**But I'm rambling, so I'm gonna let you guys go ahead and read another chapter.  
****  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_He was telling the truth._

_He was there._

_And he always will be._

**~*Pen Pals*~**

After Amu calmed down, she was able to sit with her dad in peace. Ikuto by her side of course. She smiled at her father with love, but Ikuto saw that she was devastated. The doctor told everyone but Amu that he didn't have much time left. They couldn't do anything. His brain was completely dead, but his body was alive. The doctor said that he would be an excellent organ donor.

"Get better soon, Papa. Okay?" Amu said almost in a whisper. Ikuto cringed as she said those words. _Get better..._ He grimaced before going to the doctor.

"When are you going to tell her?" he said angrily in a whisper. The doctor pushed up his glasses, before responding.

"I will tell her when the time is right." Ikuto sighed. "But _now _is the right time. I can't stand to see her face like this. Hope that her father will wake up, when he won't. You have to tell her... please."

Ikuto put his hands on the doctors shoulders with his head down. "Please..." The doctor looked at a hopeful Amu before sighing. "Alright."

* * *

Ikuto waited in the waiting room with the others. As the doctor walked out, everyone perked up. "So how did she take it?" Utau asked. The doctor looked at his clip board before responding.

"She actually took it rather well." he said in awe. Everyone stood up and ran to Tsumugu's room. "Hey! You can't go back there!" The secretary yelled. The doctor put his hand up.

"Leave them be. She needs them now more than ever."

"Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed as he busted through the door. Amu look at him with a tear stained face. "Oh... You caught me." She forced a laugh along with a smile. Ikuto saw more tears roll down her cheek, and sat next to her. Everyone else stayed at the door. They didn't want to overwhelm her. Ikuto wasn't sure what to do. Should he hug her? No, he didn't want her breaking down.

"Amu, it's okay to let it out." Utau said from the door. Amu looked at her and smiled as more tears streamed down her face. "It's okay, Utau. I'm fine..." Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. he grabbed Amu and pulled her in his arms.

"Let it out, Amu." he whispered in her ear, sternly. She clutched his arms, like she was trying to hold it in. Ikuto noticed. He held her with more force. "Let it out..." he repeated. He heard Amu sniff. She was doing it.

"Papa..." she whimpered. She kept on repeating it. "Papa... Papa... Papa..." Everyone looked at her as she let her feelings overflow. Ikuto held her closer, if possible. He was going to help her through this, no matter what.

* * *

After everyone left the hospital, from the visit, they were exhausted. Amu had on a blank face the whole ride to the hotel. Ikuto sat next to Amu in the limo. Kukai and the others were staring at her. Watching her. Like they were making sure she was okay. Ikuto knew this, and was greatly thankful. But really... Did they _have _to stare? Ikuto scowled as he relaxed back in his seat. Even though Amu was very exhausted by today's events, Ikuto was even more exhausted by having to deal with the idiots in front of him.

Once everyone arrived at the hotel, Tsukasa asked if Kukai could carry Amu to her room. Kukai nodded and scooped her up. "Wow she's more light than expected." he said with a goofy smile. Utau rolled her eyes as she followed. Ikuto went to the back of the hotel and hang out at the fountain. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he can't think around those people. As he walked back there, he saw that the fountain was doing some sort of water show. He thought it was beautiful. He couldn't help himself from sitting on the bench in front of it, and watch. He made a serene smile as he saw the water go up and about. It was very relaxing.

As Kukai walked Amu up to her assigned room, he yawned. Utau glared at him. "Be careful. We don't want you dropping Amu." she warned. Kukai grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm awake as an owl!"

Utau looked at him weirdly. "An _owl_? Where did an owl come up in this conversation?"

Kukai's grin grew. "Just now." he stated proudly. The rest of the way to the room was a comfortable silence. For some reason Utau liked to watch Kukai. She was always jealous of Amu because Kukai would call her 'hot'. What about her? She would like a compliment every now and then. She even made extra effort to make her long blond pigtails shinning, and apply mascara and eyeliner to compliment her magenta eyes. But nothing. Not one word.

I guess she has a lot more work to do. But not now. She was in sweats and a black tank top. There was no make up on her face, and no shine to her hair. She sighed.

"Here we are." Kukai stated interrupting her thoughts. Utau looked up to see that they reached her room. Wow. Talk about your first class. The bed was an exceptional king size, with purple capes adorning the bed frame. The pillows were soft and gossamer. The curtains were the same color as the capes. It was amazing.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, staring, or are you going to dress Amu in her pajamas?" Kukai asked. Utau glared at him. "Why can't _you _do it?" she spat. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"Well, as much as I would _love _to do that, Ikuto would beat the crap outta me if I did..." he replied sheepishly. Utau scoffed. "Whatever. I'll do it." she grumbled.

As she walked over to Amu - who was on the bed - she looked at Kukai with a scowl. "Well?" she asked. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to let me change her clothes?"

Kukai's mouthed form a small 'o'. "Right. I'll leave you to it!" and with that, he dashed out the door. Utau sighed as she looked at Amu. She must be really exhausted by the events that occured. She didn't even wake up, when Kukai carried her to the room. She couldn't help but smile at her.

She was the reason Ikuto has brighten up so much. She could see it. Ever since they started writing letters to each other, Ikuto's world was suddenly brighter. He was smiling more, and having more fun. Utau noticed it was under the influence of Amu. Amu was always there for Ikuto, when she wasn't even near them. It was like she was his guardian angel. It was nice. Now that Amu's actually here, Ikuto has even a bigger chance of having an even brighter world. She smiled at the thought of her brother being so happy. Smiling more often. Glaring less at people. It would be nice.

Could Amu change Ikutos dark cloud into a a ray of sunlight?

Utau was cut short of her thoughts by Amu waking up from her deep sleep. She watched as her golden eyes fluttler open. They averted over to Utau, herself.

"Utau? What's going on? Where are we?" she asked as she looked around. Utau smiled along with a sigh, as she sat next to Amu on the bed.

"Tsukasa thought that everyone would enjoy a relaxing night after the day you had." she explained. Amu made a thoughful expression. Tsukasa was always so sefless when it came to Amu. Always looking after her, even when he wasn't around.

"Anyway, you should get dressed in your night clothes. Sleeping in jeans will give you a rash. Even if they are shorts." Utau narrowed her eyes to Amu's (pretty short) jean shorts, earning a light blush from Amu. "R-Right. I'll get on that." she declared as she walked over to her luggage, and grabbing a pair of boxer short, a white tank top, and rushing to the bathroom.

Utau giggled lightly watching her. "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" she asked towards the bathroom. There a slight paue before Amu responded. "No, I'm good. Thanks though."

And with that, Utau walked out of the room. But not long after, she bumped into none other than Kukai on her way to her own room. "Mou, watch where you're going." she grumbled as she rubbed her forhead.

Kukai chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just about to get something to snack on." Utau looked at him a little hopeful. "Yeah, I was too." she replied, hoping to get a request. Kukai shrugged. "Oh okay. That's cool." he answered as he walked past her. Utau felt a puncture in her chest. I guess he had no interest. She felt her eyes go moist. This is the worst.

"Hey!" Kukai called out. Utau looked at him. He grinned back. "You comin'? I want to get all the good stuff, before Nagihiko's fat ass eats it all!" he exclaimed along with that cheesy smile of his. Utau quickly wiped her face and smiled back. "Sure. I could use some ramen anyway." she replied smugly. Kukai smirked. "Do I sense a challenge?"

Utau smirked along with him. "You are so on."

* * *

After Amu was fully dressed, she wandered around the hotel. "I wonder where Yo- Ikuto is..." she whispered. She suddenly felt arms pulling her closer to a body. That body belonging to...

"I-Ikuto!"

He smirked. "Looking for me?" Amu's face turned ten shades of red. "I was just _wondering _where you were. It's not like I _cared._" she replied stubbornly. Ikuto chuckled. He knew she was just being stubborn.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You wanna take a walk?"

Ikuto looked at Amu in surprise. Why would she want to take a walk? But it _would _leave time for them to be together, and possibly...

"Don't get any ideas. The only reason I'm asking is so we could talk. They're _a lot _we need to discuss." she stated sternly, taking his arms off of her. Ikuto sighed. Even if it's something that he's been avoiding for some time, it would give them some time to be together alone. He shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure."

When Amu and Ikuto made it to the fountain, Amu sat on the bench. She motioned for Ikuto to sit as well, which he did. She twiddled with her fingers, trying to fins words to take off with.

"Now, let's see. Where to start..." she mumbled. Ikuto looked at her curiously. He knew what she wanted to talk about, but why was it so hard? Amu suddenly had a clear idea.

"Okay. I'll start with this." she started. "When I was little, I had a lot of friends. My parents were very... comfortable with money, so they saw no problem with inviting my friends over to play with my new toys and such." she explained. Ikuto nodded.

"But when I first started kindergarten, I learned something."

_**Flashback!**_

_Amu was walking with a bunch of books in her hand at the library. She loved to read, and she came here often, so the librarian gave her a library card for free. She was about to check out, when she spotted some of her friends._

_She smiled as she walked over. She was about to say hi, when she heard something. _

_"Hinomori-san is so boring, right?" _

_Her eyes widened. _

_"Yeah, she is. But whenever I come over, I get presents, so I have no choice." another one of her so-called friends said. A girl that she didn't recognize spoke up._

_"Really? Then maybe I should go next time!"_

_"Yeah come along!"_

_**End of Flashback!**_

"That's when I learned that I couldn't trust anyone. People used me, and lied to me. So I shut myself down." she explained. Ikuto looked at her in a concerned manner. He had no idea that she was like that back then. She had it so rough.

"That was around the time I got your letter. I felt relieved that someone who I didn't even know wanted to talk to _me. _And only me. Not my families money." She looked at him, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"At the end of middle school, my dad told me that we were moving to Tokyo. I knew that place sounded familiar. Then I noticed that Ikuto lived there too. The Ikuto that I practically grew up with. I was so excited. But then I learned that Tokyo was not a small place. It was a huge city with many people. So I gave up on looking for my Ikuto after about a week."

Ikuto looked at his hands. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Amu and she had her pink hair over her golden eyes.

"Then, on my first day of high school..." her tears were starting to overflow. When they did, her cheeks looked like a waterfall. She looked at Ikuto with her tear stained face as he looked back. "... I saw you..." Her voice cracked, as she said those three words. She sniffed before continuing.

"I thought that I could start fresh in a new city, with new people. The classmates before me, still, even now, fall for my facade, but they don't lie to me, or try to hang out. That was a good thing." she looked back down.

"On that same day, that's when I finally met you. My first impression was 'Wow this guy is such a jerk. I don't see why he's so popular.'" she lauged as her tears fell even more. "But then, as I got to know you, and spent time with you, I learned that you weren't even close to a jerk." she smiled at him. Ikuto smiled a little back as he put his hand over hers.

"I learned that you were an obnoxious, perverted psycho, that always got a kick out of teasing me." she explained. Ikuto scowled as she continued. "But you're sweet, gentle, and nice. You look out for me, and you're there when I need you..." Ikuto clutched on her hand tighter.

Then the tears that were subsiding, were coming back up to surface. "But then... I found out that you weren't the person you said you were." she sobbed. Ikuto's grip on her tightened. This is the part he was dreading. The part he was trying to avoid every since it happened.

"You lied to me, and betrayed my trust. I believed in you, and you threw it away..." she cried. Ikuto felt more than bad. He wanted to die. He wished that he would of just told her in the first place, and not hold back. But he kept hesitating. He was stupid.

"Amu... I was just trying to... Actually I don't know what I was trying to do..." he mumbled. He didn't know what to say, but this. "I'm sorry, Amu. I really am... I wish I could just take it back..."

"But you can't... It already happened." she said as she wiped her tears. She's done enough crying. Ikuto was looking down with his own hair over his eyes. He would anything to gain her trust again. Anything. But there was nothing he could do. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to betray her. He was actually trying to protect her in a way.

"Amu... I'm sorry." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Amu stiffened. "Ikuto?" He didn't move. He just wanted to hold her. A way of saying sorry. There was nothing else he could think of. "I'm so sorry..." he would repeat it over and over. Amu couldn't help but to hug back after about two minutes. After the long embrace, Ikuto pulled awaky just to look at her straight in the eye.

"The only thing I wanted to do was protect you..." he stated seriously. Amu looked at him in shock. But then her tears started to weld up again. Dammit! She wasn't supposed to cry again! Her sadness suddenly became anger...

"What were you protecting me from? There's nothing dangerous about finding out who you are! I wanted to know you, and you knew that! But you didn't help me! Why were you even trying to protect me?"

Ikuto was taken back from her shouting.

The only reason Amu was upset was because she didn't want Ikuto to see her as a child. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Ikuto, on the other hand, wanted to protect her for a different reason. A reason that he just recently found out. He gripped Amu's shoulders. Amu winced at the sudden pinch.

"Do you really wanna know why...?" he growled. Amu was suddenly a little scared. Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes.

"It's because I'm in love with you, dammit!"

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- There. That was long, right? Damn, I hope so. **

**I hope that made up for all the crappy/short chapters in the past.  
**


	17. Realization

**Yuki- Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. My summer has been very hectic lately. I've been going out like everyday, and not coming home til like, 11-12 at night. D: So I'm truly sorry.  
**

**So I had my mind off of this for a while because I was thinking of my friends, and I lost track. EL OH EL. Sorry guys. I also saw that there were more typos than usual on the last chapter. The reason for that is, because I was on my dad's computer, and his keyboard is a RETARD.**

**I also read the last chapter to Shugo Chara Encore. I know, I'm late. D: (Get ready to hear some SERIOUS babbling.)**

**Ahem.**

**WHAT THE FAAAAWWWKKKK! :DDDD I almost cried when I read it! But I thought Ikuto was going to finally kiss Amu on the lips. =/ OH WELL! HE KISSED HER ON THE NOSE! GAH! They should've made another chappie, of how Amu grew up, and Ikuto came back for her and stuffs. But when she said. "It'll all work out. As long as I keep holding tight to that hand." I wanted to die. AMU REALIZED SHE LURVES IKUTO! TAKE THAT TADASE! (But he won in the anime) SHUT UP CONSCIENCE! Anyway, I saw Ikuto's DAD! DID YOU? I DID! :DDD He's HAWT. He really is, no bullshit. I'm so upset that it's over. I realized that I updated on the last chapter of _Enamored_, around the same time the chapter came out. Wow. **

**Oh! And I could see that the blossoming of Kutau is obviously alive. Rimahiko is getting there, sorta.  
**

**Well that's all I had to say.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Do you really wanna know why...?" he growled. Amu was suddenly a little scared. Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"It's because I'm in love with you, dammit!"_

**~*Pen Pals*~**

Amu stiffened under Ikuto's touch. Her whole world suddenly became nothing. Who knew that Ikuto had such feelings for her? She didn't know what to feel. Her whole being was filled with different emotions. These said emotions were haunting her, and she became angry because of it. Her body started to chatter. He was just ridiculing her like always. Teasing her, and trying to make fun. But to her, this was no laughing matter.

But when she looked into those azure eyes of his, she couldn't help but wonder. Is he being genuine? His eyes were sedated, and his face also looked intent and honest. She didn't know what to believe, what with Ikuto being bipolar and all. She slightly opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. Her mind was pondering on what to say. She opened it again, but this time, actually words came out.

"What...?" She was barely audible. Her eyes were quivering, and her lips were fluctuating. Her stomach felt as if butterflies were dancing inside. She felt anxious, but blissful. Ikuto looked down past her shoulders, before letting her go, and averting his eyes to the fountain. He watched as the water frolicked, and dazzled, complimenting the moon. He met his gaze with Amu's letting a sigh leave his lips before responding.

"You heard me. It's true, Amu." He was sincere and honest.

Amu's body started to shake. She was never confessed to before. Was this what it felt like all the time? She would have to ask Utau and Rima later. She marked a mental note of that, and looked straight into Ikuto's sapphire eyes. He looked cool and collected, but Amu knew better. He was scared and nervous, just like she was. He was patiently waiting for her answer. But there was one question in the way.

Did she feel the same way?

As she thought of this question over and over, her mind started to lean towards the answer 'Yes'. But she wasn't really quite sure yet. It was a scary, bloodcurdling feeling, that wasn't going away. But did she want it to? She had said that she liked him, but after the events that had occured, she grew confused.

Ikuto watched as Amu pondered on her feelings. What was her answer? Did she feel the same? His fingers, which were wrapped securely on Amu's shoulders, started to quiver. He started to feel frivolous, and light headed. He moved his left hand from her right shoulder, and aided his head. Amu gave him a distraught expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Her worry levels raised when he didn't respond. His response was him collapsing onto her. Panicking, Amu flailed her arms. A small 'Oof' left her lips as his body collided with hers.

"Ikuto!" she breathed. She could feel Ikuto breathe evenly, which was a good sign. Just when she was about to call for help, she saw a tall figure in the distance rush over to her. "Amu, what happened?"

"Utau."

Utau looked at Amu, expecting an answer quickly. Amu looked at Ikuto with a worried expression. "He just... collapsed." That's all that really happened. Or so she thought, for all she could tell Utau.

Utau knew that's not all that occurred. Ikuto didn't get sick easily. But she shrugged it off, for now. "Okay. Let's just carry him to his room. Kukai!" she called. Kukai, who was standing behind her, saluted. "Roger!"

Kukai lifted Ikuto's right arm, while Utau lifted the left. Amu followed behind, making sure she was okay herself, before helping out.

* * *

When they arrived to his room, they moved his body to his bed. Amu looked at his chest as it moved up and down. What could have caused him to collapse like that? Was he already feeling sick?

After Utau gave Amu the ok to aid to Ikuto's needs, she and Kukai left to go get that ramen they promised each other. Amu sweat dropped as she looked at Ikuto's unconscious body. She sighed as she sat down on the bed next to him, moved her left hand to his forehead, and her right hand on her own. She was alarmed at how his temperature was much higher than hers.

"This isn't good..."

Ikuto had his mouth slightly open as he breathed. Amu put a cool wet wash cloth on his head. _He must be really hungry..._

She stood up towards the door, when her legs suddenly became heavy as lead. Her eyes were quivering, and her hands started to shake. "Wh-What?" she was barely audible. Her body became numb as she fell to the ground. Both her arms were supporting her upper body, as her legs stayed on the floor. Tears were falling from her eyes to the cold wood.

_"The only thing I wanted to do was protect you..." he stated seriously. Amu looked at him in shock. But then her tears started to weld up again. Dammit! She wasn't supposed to cry again! Her sadness suddenly became anger..._

_"What were you protecting me from? There's nothing dangerous about finding out who you are! I wanted to know you, and you knew that! But you didn't help me! Why were you even trying to protect me?"_

_Ikuto was taken back from her shouting._

_The only reason Amu was upset was because she didn't want Ikuto to see her as a child. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself._

_Ikuto, on the other hand, wanted to protect her for a different reason. A reason that he just recently found out. He gripped Amu's shoulders. Amu winced at the sudden pinch._

_"Do you really wanna know why...?" he growled. Amu was suddenly a little scared. Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"It's because I'm in love with you, dammit!"_

She brought her arms up so she could hug herself. Her tears became more rapid as they fell off her cheeks. "I-Ikuto..." she cried. Even if he was right there, laying on the bed, she felt so needy for him. She wanted him to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. Her fingers were shaking around her shoulders, so she curled up in a small ball. Why was she feeling all of this now?

... Why?

As if someone was reading her mind, she felt arms wrap around her. She jumped slightly, as she turned her head a little to see who it was.

"Ikuto..."

She felt his cool breath on her neck, which made her shiver.

"Everything will be okay..." he mumbled against her neck. Amu shivered again as she turned her body to face him. "Ikuto..."

Suddenly, she was in Ikuto's familiar, forgiving arms. She collapsed into him, letting everything she'd pent up inside her since she was just a child pour out.

Amu had been ignoring her own feelings for so long that she'd been fighting just to get through the days, the weeks, the months, the years. The time seemed endless. Just an endless desperation.

She couldn't help but think about her song. Her song had a lot to do with her situation.

_The way you feel is something everybody goes through._

She remembered some of the lyrics she wrote. Her newest song for the upcoming talent show. She held on tighter. She didn't want to leave his arms. These were the arms that held her in her time of need. She needs these arms to survive. But then realization hit her.

"Ikuto, you need rest. Come on, let's get you back on the bed."

Ikuto responded by nodding his hair against her neck.

Amu heaved as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was actually much lighter than expected, but not exactly lightweight. When she finally made it to the bed, she layed him down gently. He looked so fragile. His face, and skin were pale, and exasperated.

"Ikuto..." She watched as his chest moved up an down. She rushed to the bathroom to quickly wet a washcloth, and placed it neatly on his head. As Ikuto drifted back into sleep, Amu started thinking about how her life would be if he just suddenly left.

She wouldn't be able to take it. Him leaving this world, would leave a huge whole inside her. Amu put her hand on her heart. It was beating so rapidly, and uncontrollably.

It was then, that she realized...

She truly did love him.

**~*Pen Pals*~**

* * *

**Yuki- As you all can see, I changed my writing style a bit. Can you tell the difference?**

**TELL MEH ZE DIFFERENCE!**

**Oh, and for those of you who read the first chapter to _Moon Dexterity_, Disregard the Japanese music. That's the first and only chapter with Jap music. The rest of the story will be English songs and nothing else.  
**

**r&r? ^.^  
**


	18. Sooner Than Later

**Yuki- ****Soooo. -Nervous laugh- I guess it's been about... two months since I updated? -SHOT-**

**I'M SORRY. I had a bad case of writers block, and you writers know how that goes. I didn't give up or anything, (which I was considering) because I thought of how you guys would feel. I know I would feel BEYOND pissed if a story I really liked suddenly stopped, unless they had a legitimate reason.**

**I won't give up on you guys at all! I love you too much!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_It was then, that she realized..._

_She truly did love him._

**:Pen Pals:**

Ikuto woke up the next morning, in a daze. He was careful not to move too fast, knowing that he was sick the night before. He was surprised to have no after affect. He looked around confused, to see that he was back in his hotel room. What happened last night...?

_"Do you really wanna know why...?" he growled. Amu was suddenly a little scared. Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"It's because I'm in..."_

He rubbed his head as a piercing discern passed in his skull. His headache wasn't completely gone, and he couldn't gather the events that occurred the night before. He grimaced slightly as he looked out the window of his hotel room. It took him a minute to get his mind straight and notice,

"Where's Amu...?"

He coughed slightly. Surprised that his voice was so hoarse. He carefully swung his legs over the bed frame, - making sure he wasn't moving to fast - and stood up. He walked slowly towards the door, turned the knob, and looked out into the hallway.

He remembered that Amu was right next door to him, and walked over to give his little strawberry a visit. Surely, she was worried for him.

When his knuckles made contact with the door, he waited a few seconds before knocking again when he didn't get a response. It was then, that he noticed the door was slightly open. He sighed inwardly as he strolled right inside. That girl really needs to pay attention to her surroundings. When he was fully in the room, he saw a small bump under the bed. He made a half smile as he walked over to the mattress.

"Amu, wake up."

He earned a growl in response. He chuckled slightly before attempting again.

"Amu, it's the morning."

Nothing.

It was then, that he put his hand on the small ball, and shook her body a bit. Her growling rose as she tried to tighten her body. She surely didn't want to wake up just yet.

Ikuto laughed slightly as he pulled the white cotton covers off of her, and she sat up with a very disturbed expression on her face. He smiled as his little strawberry yawned and glared at him, and all his glory.

Once her eyes were fully focused on the blue haired boy, Amu's eyes widened almost as big as plates. Half a second later, a small blush followed pursuit. She wasn't expecting to see the gorgeous blue haired boy that had just confessed his love to her to night before. She stared as he saw her blush deepened. If her face wasn't already matching her hair, it was surely way passed it.

It still hasn't sunk in yet, and she was really unstable. There was a lump in her throat and she couldn't speak. The way he was so close, made her heart race. Not like it did before. What happened? Before, she was oh so cold to him. Sure, she _liked _him. But those feelings disappeared once she found out that Ikuto was Ikuto. So of course her small feelings went away. But after spending time with him, and the way he told her that he loved her, made everything clear. She just hasn't realized it yet.

Why did Ikuto make her feel this way? Why was he always making her flustered, and unkept? She does she blush so much around him? He was always enduring so much for her, and treating her so well.

_Always enduring..._

Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he extended his hand towards her cheek. Amu flinched back, as she started to shake slightly. Ikuto quickly took his hand back, as he looked at her face. "Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu didn't respond as she looked to the side. He must be teasing her. Surely he would know that she would act like this after such a confession.

"Y-You know _damn _well what's w-wrong." she muttered. She was surprised that she was able to even breathe let alone speak. His presence was just so alarming to her. It was unbearable.

Ikuto looked at her questioned. "Amu, I honestly have no idea." Amu turned towards him fast enough to give her whiplash. Does he even remember...?

"Ikuto... Don't you remember what happened last night?" she asked carefully. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her. Did he do something to upset her last night? "No... I don't." He replied uneasy. Amu was almost on the verge of tears. He seriously didn't remember?

"Not even a little...?" her voice was full of desperation. Ikuto noticed. The only thing he could do at the moment, was to pull her in a hug. "Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu said nothing. Instead, she whimpered, and sniffed. She went through so much emotions in less of a day. She couldn't even sleep the night before. Thinking about what he said, and how she could respond. Her mind was jumbled, and she was unstable. Ikuto was the only one who could make her feel like this. How could he forget something so important? Ikuto pulled her in closer.

What could possibly be wrong with her? What happened last night?

_"Do you really wanna know why...?" he growled. Amu was suddenly a little scared. Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes._

He winced as his head was starting to hurt. Trying to remember such important events that occurred not even twenty four hours ago was really tiring.

_"It's because I'm in..."_

**:Pen Pals:**

"Ha! I won!" Utau exclaimed. Kukai put his head down on the table in defeat. "I... was just... going easy... on you!" he coughed. Utau smirked. "Whatever you say." she said licking her fingers. The ramen sure tasted good.

Kukai chuckled as he tried to recover his own breath. He truely did meet his match. He playfully glared at her. "Best two outta three!"

Utau layed her index finger upon her chin, thinking of a suitable challenge for them. Her eyes suddenly averted to a small ice cream parlor across the street from the hotel.

Kukai saw her action, and followed her eyes in pursuit. He noticed what she was aiming for, and stood up as quick as he could. He grabbed her hand.

Utau blushed lightly at the touch. She looked up to see his oh so adorable cheesy smile. "Ice cream challenge?" asked Kukai. Her amethyst eyes had such a spark, that it could make angels sing. Soon before Kukai could notice the red on her face, she smirked playfully.

"You're on."

**:Pen Pals:**

"Wooh, that was fun!" Kukai exclaimed as he strecthed. Utau nodded.

After the small ice cream challenge, they headed for the pier. As they walked along the wooden boardwalk, Utay looked at the water a little troubled. Kukai noticed this, and layed his fist gently on top of her head.

"What's goin' on? Something you need to talk about?"

Utau looked at Kukai's concerned face, and let out a sigh. She was usually so good at hiding her emotions. But he saw right through her as always.

"It's just... I've been thinking."

"Thinking about...?"

"Amu and Ikuto."

"Ohh." Kukai understood clearly what she was implying. The way Amu and Ikuto looked at each other, the way they spoke with one another. It was obvious that they loved each other.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it. They'll find their way, and figure out everything sooner or later." said Kukai as he smiled at the water in front of them. Utau let out yet another sigh as she sat down to let her feet enjoy the wetness of the sea.

"I know, but I would rather them be together sooner, not later."

Kukai smiled as he sat next to her. "I wouldn't rush things, Utau. We all know well enough how dense and pretty stupid those two are. So we're gonna have to be patient." Utau grimaced slightly as she leaned forward to watch the small fishes play with each other. She smiled as she saw one of them kiss her feet. She let out a giggle. Then, she stretched out her arms and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I guess so. I just thought that they needed a little push was all."

Kukai laughed slightly. "I think the same. But we gotta let them figure it out with no strings attached." He looked at Utau. He always admired how strong she was. Always one step ahead, and ready for anything that came her way. She was amazingly beautiful too. Kukai smiled at her as he grabbed her hand. Utau flinched slightly at the sudden action. Then she smiled back at him with a small blush on her face.

That was the first time they felt sparks on both ends.

**:Pen Pals:**

"So..."

"So..."

Awkward.

Amu sat on her bed, stressfully. Ikuto was right next to her, as tense as she was.

"So... I confessed to you last night." Ikuto said lamely. Amu nodded. "...Yeah." she dragged out.

"Okay then. Let me ask you this." he stated as he looked at her seriously. "Where do we go from here?"

Amu flinched. She honestly had no idea how to answer such a question. She knew that she loved him, and now she was certain that he loved her back. But still. She's never been in a serious relationship before, so she had no idea how it worked. Ikuot notived her distraught expression, and smiled slightly.

"You know, we don't have to rush things. We can take it one step at a time." he said as he grabbed her hand. Amu looked at him, slightly shocked. He was always full of surprises and always thinking of her first. She was happy that he wanted to go her pace. She smiled as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Thanks, Ikuto." she said sweetly. Ikuto chuckled as he wrapped his arms aound her, pulling her into an embrace.

Everything would go uphill from here.

* * *

**Yuki- Hehe. I finished it! Now, I gotta work on Moon Dexterity which I didn't start on yet... -SHOT AGAIN-**

**STFU. I'M WORKIN' ON IT. I'll work on it when I get home, cause right now I'm in my English class and we're in the computer lab. DON"T WORRY. I finished my assignment. So I thought, why not just finish this, and call it a day? So that's what I did.**

**Anyway, next chapter is the second to the last one. Maybe after that an epilogue? Don't know, depends on how I feel.  
**

**r&r? ^.^  
**


	19. I've Been Trying To Avoid This

**Yuki- Hey guys. It's the dreaded and FUCKING ANNOYING author's note. :/ Sorry, but I had to do this, to exprain myself... yes, I spelled EXPRAIN like that on purpose. Ahem...**

**As some of you may know, I was thinking of going on Hiatus from my two stories (excluding my songfic thingy) **

**I've just been so busy lately, and softball is starting up soon, and... Yeah. **

**I have absolutely no thoughts on these stories, and I know that I'm already almost done with Pen Pals, but I just wanted to add something. I've been feeling really... shitty about my writing lately, and I feel that I need to improve myself, before I go any further. I want to be more like MY ABSOLUTE favorite author on here... Yeah, that's YOU _Facades_! I hope you're reading this! Oh, and on a side note, I think that you should check out her writing. She's an amazing author, and if you like MY crappy writing, then you'll FALL IN LOVE with hers. I'm not trying to bash other authors, because there are a lot of good ones on here. It's just that she's always just caught my eye, and it takes a lot to do that with me.**

**Sorry I'm getting off track. Anyway, like I said I need some DEFINITE improvements on my writing, and if I want to make Moon Dexterity a good story, before I ruin in, and make it look all messy and off track and forget recent foreshadowing that I intend to do. Ugh, I just don't like it.**

**But before I make a decision, I need all your help. PLEASE. Tell me what I should do... And be truthful. I only write, because I have people that enjoy reading my stuff. I even have my friends from school breathing down my neck reading what I have next, but that was like... a month ago.**

**I keep on getting off track... **

**Okay. I'm letting it up to you. Instead of putting a poll on my profile, (Because last time I did that, I just didn't like it. Don't ask) I'm just gonna count votes on my reviews. I'd rather do that, then a dumb poll. So I'm gonna upload this note on both stories, and see what you guys think.**

**And if I do go on Hiatus, don't give up on me, or forget me please? I started thinking about this like two weeks ago, and before then I never even thought of abandoning you guys. But then I learned that this isn't abandonment. It's a chance for me to better myself for YOU the readers. **

**Also if I decide to take a break, I will surely still update on my SongFics to relieve stress. So all of you that DIDN'T check out my SongFic thingy, have a look for me? Cause that's the only thing I'm gonna be updating on if I decide to go through with this.**

**I love you guys, so I'm gonna make it up to you.**

**What should I do?**

**ArAndArForYuki? c:  
**


	20. Preview

**Yuki- Haven't updated since January. Sorry, guuuuys. :D**

**?**

**:c I'm sorry. I completely lost inspiration for this thing. But then I took a shower, and BAM. I was inspired to write. :o Who would've thought it? Anyway, I was never thinking of ending this story in the first place. I know that some authors have discontinued their stories, and I know they had good reasons. But it still made the readers upset, and I don't want to upset anyone.**

**But I wanted to let you guys know... THAT THIS IS A PREVIEW. Just like I did with Moon Dexterity. I want you to get the gist of what I'm doing, and get used to this story again.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Thanks, Ikuto." she said sweetly. Ikuto chuckled as he wrapped his arms aound her, pulling her into an embrace._

_Everything would go uphill from here._

**:Pen Pals:**

Amu held her head high as she confidently walked through the halls. She knew that everyone found out about her situation, and she was _not _going to show anyone her weakness.

"Hinamori-san looks so strong. It's like nothing phases her..."

"She probably doesn't even care about what happened. How selfish."

"Don't talk so loud! She'll hear you!"

She rolled her eyes at the comments. Rumors didn't affect her.

Well, at least that's what she's trying to make everyone think.

She scoffed slightly as she opened her locker, getting the materials she needed for her next class.

Her emotionless expression broke once she had her face inside the locker. Her eyebrows slanted downwards as her eyes filled up with unshed tears. She sniffed slightly as she quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to let people know that she was upset.

Pretending to be okay, killed her deeply inside. She hated not showing her true emotions, and being able to express herself.

"Hinamori-sama?" Her head snapped up, as she turned to see one of the girls that signed her up for the talent show. Her expression turned expressionless, almost cold.

"What do you want?"

The girl twitched at the sharpness of her voice. "U-Uhm, I was just wondering i-if you were still performing at the t-talent show."

Amu raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl. But in reality, she just wanted to crawl into a whole and cry all day and night.

"Of course I am. I don't back down from a challenge." She replied. The girl smiled sheepishly. "O-Okay. The whole school is rooting for you, Hinamori-sama!" And off she went. Amu sighed as she grabbed her books and walked to her class.

It was a good thing it was her last lecture, because she was just about to pass out from exhaustion.

**:Pen Pals:**

As the school bell rang, indicating that it was over, the halls were suddenly filled with high school students. Aching to go home to their families, or just wanting to take an after school nap.

Ikuto walked aimlessly through the halls, not in a rush like everyone else was. He spotted Amu, who had her head in her locker. He noticed that she was breathing rather rapidly, and he was surprised that no one else noticed.

Once he made it to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amu, are you okay?"

Once hearing his voice, her head snapped towards him, her eyes wide and full of tears. The halls were almost empty, so Ikuto wasted no time in taking her hand and walking her to the outside world, so they could go back to his house.

She stayed silent as she let herself get dragged into Ikuto's care. She didn't mind that tears were pouring down her face. No one was around to see her pain.

When they made to his abode, she snapped.

"I can't do this anymore!" She yelled, throwing her bag on the ground in anger. "I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay when it's not. I'm tired of holding up this facade. I'm sick of people thinking that I don't care about how my life has gone up in flames!"

Ikuto stayed silent as he let her finish her rant. This was the third time this week that it had happened, and each time, it gets a little better.

She walked over to the recliner chair slowly, and plopped down. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Ikuto walked over to her and picked her up, then placing her on his lap. Her kissed her hair, before turning her around so she could bury her face in his chest.

"I'm tired, Ikuto..."

He knew that she meant that she was sick of feeling the way she was. He put his hand on top of her head, as he ran his fingers through her pink tresses.

"It can only get better, Amu."

**:Pen Pals:**

* * *

**Yuki- Sorry if that sucked ass. It's a good thing that this is a preview, because now I can work on what I have. **

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	21. Face Up

**Yuki- Okay so I decided to update today because it's my birthday :3 That, and I finished it coincidentally. Maybe it's Birthday luck? :D **

**So, this chapters a bit short. Probably twice as long as the preview. Then the next chapter will be the last one. Then my whole attention will shift to Moon Dexterity. **

**I also have another story idea, but I'm not sure if I should even start writing it yet while I have Moon Dexterity up. **

**We'll see.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 15 - Kukai- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 - Kairi- 15**

**Tadase- 15 - Yaya- 13**

**Utau- 13 - Rima 15**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Thanks, Ikuto." she said sweetly. Ikuto chuckled as he wrapped his arms aound her, pulling her into an embrace._

_Everything would go uphill from here._

**:Pen Pals:**

Amu held her head high as she confidently walked through the halls. She knew that everyone found out about her situation, and she was _not _going to show anyone her weakness.

"Hinamori-san looks so strong. It's like nothing phases her..."

"She probably doesn't even care about what happened. How selfish."

"Don't talk so loud! She'll hear you!"

She rolled her eyes at the comments. Rumors didn't affect her.

Well, at least that's what she's trying to make everyone think.

She scoffed slightly as she opened her locker, getting the materials she needed for her next class.

Her emotionless expression broke once she had her face inside the locker. Her eyebrows slanted downwards as her eyes filled up with unshed tears. She sniffed slightly as she quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to let people know that she was upset.

Pretending to be okay, killed her deeply inside. She hated not showing her true emotions, and being able to express herself.

"Hinamori-sama?" Her head snapped up, as she turned to see one of the girls that signed her up for the talent show. Her expression turned expressionless, almost cold.

"What do you want?"

The girl twitched at the sharpness of her voice. "U-Uhm, I was just wondering i-if you were still performing at the t-talent show."

Amu raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl. But in reality, she just wanted to crawl into a whole and cry all day and night.

"Of course I am. I don't back down from a challenge." She replied. The girl smiled sheepishly. "O-Okay. The whole school is rooting for you, Hinamori-sama!" And off she went. Amu sighed as she grabbed her books and walked to her class.

It was a good thing it was her last lecture, because she was just about to pass out from exhaustion.

**:Pen Pals:**

As the school bell rang, indicating that it was over, the halls were suddenly filled with high school students. Aching to go home to their families, or just wanting to take an after school nap.

Ikuto walked aimlessly through the halls, not in a rush like everyone else was. He spotted Amu, who had her head in her locker. He noticed that she was breathing rather rapidly, and he was surprised that no one else noticed.

Once he made it to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amu, are you okay?"

Once hearing his voice, her head snapped towards him, her eyes wide and full of tears. The halls were almost empty, so Ikuto wasted no time in taking her hand and walking her to the outside world, so they could go back to his house.

She stayed silent as she let herself get dragged into Ikuto's care. She didn't mind that tears were pouring down her face. No one was around to see her pain.

When they made to his abode, she snapped.

"I can't do this anymore!" She yelled, throwing her bag on the ground in anger. "I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay when it's not. I'm tired of holding up this facade. I'm sick of people thinking that I don't care about how my life has gone up in flames!"

Ikuto stayed silent as he let her finish her rant. This was the third time this week that it had happened, and each time, it gets a little better.

She walked over to the recliner chair slowly, and plopped down. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Ikuto walked over to her and picked her up, then placing her on his lap. Her kissed her hair, before turning her around so she could bury her face in his chest.

"I'm tired, Ikuto..."

He knew that she meant that she was sick of feeling the way she was. He put his hand on top of her head, as he ran his fingers through her pink tresses.

"It can only get better, Amu."

She looked up at him, a pleading expression on her face. Her thoughts somehow traveled to the talent show that was tomorrow night.

"How could I sing at this state? The whole school sees me as some tough chick that nothing can phase." She buried her face into his chest.

Ikuto's eyebrows slanted downwards. He already had told her that she didn't have to do it, but she's stubborn. He knew that she really wanted to do this.

So the only thing he could do was encourage her. "You can do this, Amu. You're strong. Your song is inspirational, and will reach the hearts of other people." He ran his fingers through her hair again.

"I believe in you."

Amu looked back up at him with a small smile on her face. Before, when he would try to encourage her, she would just interrupt. But after hearing his words, she realized that with him by her side, she could do just about anything.

"You used to say that me in your letters," she replied dreamily, as her memories went through his head. "You always know how to make me feel better, even when the situation is completely shitty."

Ikuto chuckled. "That's what I'm here for. And I'll always be here for you," he gingerly stated as he pulled her chin up to his. "Because I love you."

Amu blushed lightly as she closed her eyes, letting Ikuto's lips lightly touch hers.

**:Pen Pals:**

The next day seemed to go by a little bit better. The other students noticed Amu's aura was a little brighter, and she was more approachable.

"Hinamori-sama, good luck at the talent show!"

"We'll be rooting for you!"

"I'll make T-shirts for you!"

Amu waved off all the comments with a small smile as she walked to her locker. She looked at the small picture of her family and her smile grew. She knew that they were watching over her. She could just picture Ami leaning over from above, trying to get a better view of what was going on.

She knew that her father was crying about his little sparrow, growing older. She knew that her mother was giving her that knowing smile, and cheering for her.

She knew that they never really left her.

"Amu."

She turned to see Rima, and smiled. "Hey, Rima. What's going on?"

"I'm just on my way out. Nagihiko owes me a parfait, so I'm going to see how this goes." Amu could tell by the smile on her face, that she was excited. She always knew that her and Nagihiko had something going on.

Amu smirked. "Well, have fun."

Rima nodded, not noticing her expression and caught up with Nagihiko who was waiting for her at the main entrance.

Amu chuckled as she turned towards the door. She was about to heard towards the entrance when someone grabbed her arm. She turned her heard quickly to see Ikuto, who smirked.

"You're not thinking of leaving without me are you?"

Amu giggled. "Of course not," she replied as she entwined her fingers with his. "Shall we?"

He smiled as he nodded towards the outside world.

**:Pen Pals:**

An hour went by, and Amu was at the auditorium. She looked out into the audience, and noticed that everyone was there. Almost the whole school. She could feel the sick feeling envelope inside her stomach. Could she really handle this?

"Hinamori-san. You're up!"

She could only nod as she slowly walked out on stage.

She breathed in deeply as she heard the cheers come from her classmates, and other peers.

"Hinamori-sama!"

"Hinamori-sama! See? I made the T-shirts!"

Amu chuckled. She suddenly felt relieved, and less nervous. She spotted Ikuto, who smiled at her and mouthed, _You can do it._ Amu nodded towards him as the music started.

**_Play Face Up by LIGHTS._**

She could hear the music that she had made, and closed her eyes, letting her mind travel to different places. She suddenly saw sad faces, tears, and disappointment.

_It's late and I am tired, wish I could spark your smile_  
_The place is flying high but right now I wanna be low_  
_Don't wanna move an inch, let alone a million miles_  
_And I don't wanna go but I know I gotta go_

_I just want to feel alive_

As her voice echoed throughout the auditorium, she heard the audience, but only faintly. Now, she was in her own world. All she saw was her own frivolous thoughts.

_The times you don't wanna wake up_  
_'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up_  
_The sun is always going to rise up_  
_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

She lifted her hands towards the crowd, basically begging them to hear her plea. She wanted them to know, that whatever happens, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Look at the people all around you_  
_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_  
_Dark out but you still gotta light up_  
_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

As she sang her words, some people actually physically did what she was telling them. And when some people looked at others, they suddenly felt something new. Like a new understanding.

_Seems like the more you grow the more time you spend alone_  
_Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own_  
_The city's shining bright but you don't see the light_  
_How come you concentrate on things that don't make you feel right?_

_I just want to feel alright_

More people started to listen to the words, and they started to understand. They knew that Amu was just holding her emotions in.

_The times you don't wanna wake up_  
_'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up_  
_The sun is always going to rise up_  
_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

Ikuto looked up at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed, as her eyebrows slanted downwards.

_Look at the people all around you_  
_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_  
_Dark out but you still gotta light up_  
_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

He could see the slightest trace of tears on her face. She missed her parents, and Ami.

_I'm looking for more than a little bit_  
_I'm gonna have to find my way through it_  
_Gonna leave a mark, I'm gonna set a spark_  
_I'm coming up off the ground, I won't be looking down_

Her eyes opened, and she pushed her tears down before anyone else could see. She let out her emotions as much as she could. She couldn't help but think about her family that left her behind.

_The times you don't wanna wake up_  
_'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up_  
_The sun is always going to rise up_  
_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

She started to sing the last bit of her song, and most of the room were in tears.

_Look at the people all around you_  
_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_  
_Dark out but you still gotta light up_  
_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

The song ended, and everyone cheered their hearts out.

"That was amazing!"

Amu smiled at everyone in the audience, and walked off, completely satisfied with her performance.

**:Pen Pals:**

When Amu made it back to Ikuto's house she went straight upstairs, and picked up another picture of her family from the desk.

"If it wasn't for you guys, I would even have the courage to write songs..." She grazed the picture frame lightly with her finger, feeling the familiar burning in her eyes.

She let her tears fall, but she had a smile on her face.

She could just imagine her family up above watching over her. She could picture Ami leaning over her mother's arms, trying to get a better view. She could see her mother cheering her on, and her father weeping about how she had grown up.

It was then that she realized that they had never really left her after all.

* * *

**Yuki- It may look half-assed, but I tried really hard. It's 4am, and I am going to bed. **

**Happy Birthday to meh. :D**

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


	22. Pen Pals

**Yuki- Last chapter! Wow, this was published like almost two years ago lol. March 3rd 2010! I'm glad that most of you stayed with me through all of this... From updating every week, to updating every few months. There was even a time where I went six months without updating. **

**Sorry about that. But this is the last chapter, then I move on to Moon Dexterity. Sooo whoever hasn't checked that out, check that out after this chapter.**

**Annnd it's also my two year anniversary on FFN. c: I started as a wee Freshman in high school two years ago. Yaaay for two years!**

**Oh, and I don't own Dead or Alive or any characters that are named.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been mailing letters to a pen pal he was assigned to in kindergarten. Even though he was only supposed to talk to his pal for a month, he grown attached until high school. What will happen when his pen pal has come to his class?_

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way .**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Kairi- 16**

**Tadase- 16 - Yaya- 14**

**Utau- 14 - Rima 16**

**Amu- 15**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_She could just imagine her family up above watching over her. She could picture Ami leaning over her mother's arms, trying to get a better view. She could see her mother cheering her on, and her father weeping about how she had grown up._

_It was then that she realized that they had never really left her after al_l.

**:Pen Pals:**

School was finally over, and summer vacation has arrived. Everyone was glad that school was over with, and that they could finally just relax.

"How about the beach?" Nagihiko asked. Rima snorted.

"That's so cliche. All anime characters go to the beach during the summer."

"Rima-chan... We're not anime characters," Nagihiko replied.

"So? It's still cliche." Amu sweat dropped, as Rima took a sip of water.

"How about the mall?" Utau suggested hopefully. Yaya glared at her. "No! We should go to that candy shop down the street."

"No candy, overly-hyper one," said Ikuto as he walked over to them. They were all at Amu's house, trying to figure out what to do on this dull summer.

After school ended, Amu and Tsukasa moved into Amu's old house. They thought that it was appropriate.

"Well... my parents own this cabin up North. Why don't we go there?" They all turned to Rima, who looked interested.

"I don't really have a problem with that. But I'll have an issue with Tsukasa, since it's an overnight thing," Amu said with a shrug. Yaya raised her hand excitedly.

"Me too!"

Ikuto shrugged as well. "I don't think my parents will care."

Kukai smirked. "And we won't need any transportation," he said, holding up a card with his picture on it. Rima glared at him.

"I can't believe you got your license before I do. You're not even a good driver."

Nagihiko chuckled. "I got mine too," he interjected making Rima glare at him as well. "I hate you guys."

"Putting that aside, will Rima's parents let us stay there without any supervision?" Kairi asked.

"There will be the help, so it's not like we won't be supervised." Rima looked over at Amu. "When are you going to ask Tsukasa?"

"Tonight, I guess," she answered. Ikuto stood up. "I think it's about time I get going." He looked at Utau. "Are you riding with me, or Kukai?"

Utau shrugged. "I'll ride with Kukai. We have a ramen eating contest." After saying those words, her phone buzzed. When she looked at the text, she groaned.

"Nevermind. Mom wants help with the garden, so I guess I'm riding with you."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Why did you drive? You live right across the street." Ikuto replied only with a shrug.

He grabbed his keys. "I'll see you guys later." He glanced at Amu. "And I'll see you tonight."

Amu blushed faintly as she nodded. "Yeah."

Rima started to fume. "How the hell do you all you guys have a license and not me?"

"Because you failed the test. You ran over three curves, and almost killed elementary school kids," Nagihiko answered, standing up. "I have to get home too. Come on, Rima-chan."

She growled as she also stood. "Not my fault that they were in the way..."

Amu waved at the four teens who were on their way out the door. "Bye, guys. See you later."

"We'll talk about the arrangements tonight on the phone. We'll nine-way."

"Is that even possible?" Yaya asked, confused. Kairi shook his head. "It is not." Rima glared at the forest-green haired boy.

"We're going to try anyway." She looked at Amu, as well as Nagihiko and Ikuto. "Bye."

When they were gone, Kukai's stomach growled. He looked at Amu. "Do you have any food, by chance?"

Amu chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Come on." She guided everyone downstairs, and pointed towards the freshly baked cookies on the stove.

"Help yourselves," Amu said, seeing as how Kukai's mouth began to water.

"Don't mind if I do." He picked up two cookies, stacking them on top of each other. Yaya looked at her phone that was buzzing.

"Ah! Yaya's mama is here. Come on, Kairi!" She grabbed Kairi's hand, making him blush. "Y-Yuiki-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? Jeez." She looked at him. "Bye-bye, Amu-chi!" She didn't bother saying goodbye to Kukai, knowing that he was engulfed in the cookies before him.

Amu waved to them. "Bye."

Once they were out of sight, Amu turned her head to Kukai. She raised an eyebrow at the boy. Shouldn't he be leaving too? They weren't really close friends; more like acquaintances.

"Kukai, when do you have to leave?"

He turned from the cookies to look at her. "I don't have to go home for another three hours. Why, you wanna do something?"

She never thought of spending time with Kukai on her own. He was just always there. Sure, he was nice, but he was also pretty intimidating. He was too hyper and outgoing for his own good. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked at him.

The smile on his face looked as if he really wanted to hang out with her. Making new friends wasn't a bad thing, and maybe Kukai had more to offer. She smiled back at him.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

Kukai placed his index on his chin, looking as if he was in deep thought. "How about we chill at the arcade? A new game came out, and I want to see if I suck at it or not."

Amu giggled. "Sure, why not?"

Kukai's smile grew. "Okay, let's go!"

**:Pen Pals:**

After playing Dead or Alive for what seemed like hours, they were finally tired enough to sit down and eat. Amu laughed as Kukai tried to imitate one of the character's moves.

"I am Hayate, leader of the Ninja clan! But I lost my memories in a freak accident, so now I think I'm Ein!" he exclaimed, kicking a trash can. Amu laughed a little more as they reached their table.

"And you are my sister, Kasumi: A runaway shinobu!" Amu nodded as she tried to look distraught and lost.

"Nii-san, please come with me back to the village! Everyone's wondering where you are!"

They both laughed so hard, that strangers walking by looked at them weirdly.

"That game is so awesome. Not only is it a fighting game, but each character has a back story," Kukai said excitedly as he munched on his fries. Amu nodded.

"I can't choose betweem Kasumi or Ayane to be my favorite though..." Kukai nodded understandingly.

"They are step-sisters, but I think Ayane's a little better than Kasumi at fighting skills."

"I don't know about that, Kukai. Kasumi's so good that they even made a clone of her. How crazy is that?"

Kukai suddenly looked sick as he held his chest. "That clone kicked my ass so many times, that I was about to break the damn controller. How did you manage to beat her?"

Amu shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. "After she beat me a few times, I realized a little secret." Kukai's eyes widened as he moved in closer.

Amu laughed slightly at his expression. "Her weakness is punches. Apparently, the clone can't block them very well, or blow the attack in your face. So just punch, and combo as much as you can."

Kukai smiled widely as he grabbed Amu's hand. "I now know the secret!" Amu laughed again as he fist pumped.

Hanging out with Kukai was one of the best ideas Amu ever had. He was like an older brother to her now, only after hanging out with him for such a short time.

"Yo, Hinamori." Amu looked at Kukai questioned. He smiled at her. "I'm glad that I got to hang out with you today. I had a lot of fun."

His smiled seemed contagious. "I had a lot of fun, too. I hope we can do this again, soon."

"Amu?"

Amu and Kukai turned their heads to see Ikuto, who was holding a tiny blue bag. His expression was confused.

"Hey, Ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu asked. Ikuto quickly put the little blue bag behind his back.

"Just doing a little shopping. What are you doing here with Kukai?"

"Am I just invisible now or something? No hi to your best friend?" Kukai pouted as he sulked in his chair. "Ikuto's so mean."

Ikuto chuckled. "What's up, Kukai?"

"Eating away the pain you caused me," Kukai answered, grabbing a hand full of fries. Amu giggled, but then looked at Ikuto.

"So, I thought you were going home?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "I never said I was going home, did I? I just said that I needed to go."

Amu rolled her eyes. "You're a smartass." Ikuto smiled. "But you love me."

Amu nodded as her smile grew.

"Ah, crap! I'm late!" Kukai exclaimed, standing abruptly. "I have to get home!" He turned to Amu, who flinched. "Do you need a ride home?"

Amu stood up. "Yeah, I think I do."

"I'll give her a ride. Go ahead, Kukai."

Kukai smiled at the blue-haired boy. "Thanks, Ikuto! Bye, Hinamori!" And he was off. Amu waved at him as he left.

"So, I said I would see you tonight, and it is currently 7 P.M."

Amu blushed as Ikuto grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Shall we?"

Amu smiled up at him. "Let's go."

**:Pen Pals:**

"Ikuto, you know I hate it when people buy me things. And you paying for dinner was unnecessary."

Ikuto smiled as he kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Amu's. "It's perfectly fine. I'm the one that asked you out to eat, so I pay. It's completely fair."

Amu narrowed her eyes. "I guess..."

When they finally arrived to Amu's house, Ikuto placed the car in park. "Thanks for the ride, Ikuto," she said, getting out of the car. As she made her way out, she was grabbed by the wrist. She looked back him, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his serious expression. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, almost making it look like he was looking through her.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked again, only to have Ikuto let go of her wrist. When she stood erect outside of the car, he got out as well, walking towards her.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed her, and held her to his chest tightly. Amu's eyes widened. "I-Ikuto..."

"I hope you're okay," he whispered in her ear. Amu chuckled slightly. "I'm fine."

She pulled away from him to look at his face. She placed her hand on his cheek, making him close his eyes, and place his hand on hers.

"Thank you for everything, Ikuto. If you weren't there, I don't know where I'd be." His lips tugged up into a serene smile as he opened his eyes slightly.

He mimicked Amu's action, and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Amu."

His words made her blush slightly, as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. When he pulled apart, Amu smiled. "I love you too, Ikuto."

"I got you something," he stated, taking out the small blue bag that he had before. He took out a box, that was in the shape of a rectangle.

Amu stayed silent as she stared blankly at the item. When she didn't show any signs of speaking, he proceeded taking whatever that it was out of the box.

Out came a necklace that glistened under the night, dazzling Amu's eyes. It was a lock with a design shaped as a clover.

"Ikuto... what is that?"

"It's a present," he answered, walking behind Amu and placing the necklace around her neck. Her fingers grazed the chain, and stopped at the lock. "It's beautiful."

"I knew that you would like it." His voice was low, and calm, making Amu shiver.

"Amu-chan! I made cake!" She heard Tsukasa's voice come from her house. They both turned to him, seeing him in a frilly pink apron, with oven mitts to match. When he noticed that he interrupted, his mouth turned into the shape of a small circle.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Why don't you come in too, Ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto nodded as he grabbed Amu's hand. "I'd love to."

**:Pen Pals:**

"So you want to go to a cabin?" Tsukasa asked, as he poured a cup of tea. Amu nodded slowly. "It's something Rima thought up."

His lips tugged up into a small smile. "I don't have a problem with that." He looked at Ikuto. "Are you going as well?"

Ikuto nodded.

Tsukasa looked at Amu. "Then by all means, have fun."

Amu narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think that it would be that easy."

"I did," said Ikuto. He stood up, and put his hands in his pockets. "I think it's about time that I get going."

Amu frowned, but stood up as well. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Bye-bye, Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said with a grin. Ikuto nodded towards him. "See ya."

When they made it outside, Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand. Amu responded by intertwining her fingers with his.

"Thanks for today, Ikuto. I had a lot of fun."

"You spent most of it with Kukai," he responded, unlocking his car. Amu smirked.

"Is someone jealous?"

Ikuto noticed the slyness of her voice, and pulled her to his chest. "Hell yeah. You're mine, and only mine."

Amu giggled as she kissed his cheek. Ikuto wanted more, and moved to her lips, kissing her passionately.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

After about ten seconds, they pulled apart and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Ikuto whispered. Amu smiled as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

"I love you too, Ikuto. So, so much."

"You know that I would of never imagined that I would fall in love with someone that I met over a letter."

Amu giggled. "Looks like you're going to have to thank your teacher for that."

Ikuto smirked. "I guess so."

**:Pen Pals:**

* * *

**Yuki- I think that ended well.**

**Ikuto- Psh.**

**Yuki- -slowly narrows head towards Ikuto- How in the hell did you get in here.**

**Ikuto- I'm Superman.**

**Yuki- Go away. **

**Ikuto- Okay :c -leaves-**

**Yuki- They lived happily ever after, and had fun on their trip to the cabin. Hurray! **

**Anyway, thanks everyone for reading my crappy story. I don't think my writing got better until like the 18th chapter. And my writing in Moon Dexterity was crappy too, until around the... 5th or 6th chapter...?**

**But yeah, I've improved a lot over these two years on FFN so... Yay! Except for previous chapter. I seriously think that it was half-assed and I'm so sorry about that. I didn't try that much on it, because I really wanted to update on THAT day which also happened to be my birthday. And for those of you who PM'ed me and asked:**

**No, I didn't not have a sweet sixteen. Believe it or not, I'm not a type of girl who goes crazy over that stuff. I haven't worn a dress by choice since I was five. I don't wear dress shoes, and I hate stockings and all that shiet. It's just not me. I'm a Neff wearing, Converse using, skinny jean attire anime geek. And that's all. **

**Thanks for asking though c: **

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for sticking with me, and not giving up. And for those of you who did, I understand. It's hard to keep up with such a bi-polar story, I would probably give up too. Especially if the writing was as crappy as mine. **

**But the story has come to an end, and boy, am I glad. This thing had me ripping my hair out, and snapping at people, lol. Now I can move on, and finish Moon Dexterity. And I have hope for that one, because I have an amazing beta; you guys might've heard of her.**

**Her name is Mrs. Flamer, and she is just awesome. She's an amazing writer, and she doesn't hold back if a story is complete shit. **

**Furthermore, I would like to announce that I'm possibly going to post up a new story. The chapters won't be that long, but I do think that it's better than any other story I've written. **

**I'm naming it 'Kiss of Death' and it's a Romance/Fantasy deal. I've already started writing it, so I might post it up soon. **

**So look out for it.**

**Thanks everyone for reading! I love you guys with all my heart. I would put a less than 3 sign on here for a heart but the damn thing won't let me. -.- **

**ArAndArForYuki? c: **


End file.
